Adorable
by Veracityrules
Summary: Sirius is discovering a whole new side to Severus Snape. Slash. Explicit sexual content in later chapters. Definitely rated M. SSSB pairing. If you don’t like MM slash or this pairing, don’t read!
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters JKR does. They're just under my spell to do my bidding (Veracityrules laughs maniacally).

A/N: A/R after OoTP. HBP & DH hasn't occurred and Sirius didn't die. The war is over and the Order of the Phoenix has defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This is a slash fic with a SS/SB pairing. If you don't like then don't read. Please don't forget to review this story. Thank you and enjoy.

**Adorable**

Chapter 1: Introductions

The celebrations hadn't long since finished; the wizarding war was won. Now it was time to wind down the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, a minimal contingent would continue to operate just in case Voldemort managed to find some obscure and unfathomable way to return from the dead.

With 'You know who' and most of his loyal followers either dead, imprisoned in Azkaban or in St Mungo's permanently confunded; the vast majority of the surviving Aurors now simply wished to return to a normal humdrum existence. And Sirius Black was no exception. It was time for a new generation to take over the mantle of protecting the wizarding world and Harry Potter and the other members of DA had proven themselves more than capable.

Dumbeldore would remain at the head of the Order and new HQs had been chosen. This meant of course that Sirius would get his house back.

_"I may even give the old girl a lick of paint."_ He thought to himself_. "She could damn well use it."_

He heard the familiar bang of someone apparating outside the front door and the heavy oak creaking open. He felt his stomach turn in preparation for battle and then as quickly as it came, it disappeared as he remembered. Old habits died hard.

He heard the swish of heavy robes in the hallway and smelled the recognisable scent of cinnamon and patchouli waft through.

Dumbledore.

"Come on through Albus." He called out.

"Ah Sirius, I apologise. Having the freedom of the old place for so many years, I forget that I should knock before entering your home." He replied, entering the front room.

"Nonsense, my home is your home."

Sirius sensed an unseen presence in the hallway. Dumbledore, sensing Sirius' reaction, called to his companion.

"I've brought Severus with me. I thought that we could pick anything remaining items from the Order. Come through Severus. "He clucked. "I'm sure Sirius won't bite you." He said with a twinkle in his eye, referring to Black's dog-like animagus ability.

"Don't tempt me Albus." He replied coldly.

He hated Severus Snape with a passion. Snivellus had got under his skin for more than twenty years and to be honest he didn't know why. Bizarrely, his hatred had become increasingly worse during his fourth year at Hogwarts. There was just something about him that made his gut twist in disgust whenever he saw him, thought about him, even smelt him.

He really didn't know why.

Yes, he was thoroughly detestable; the butt of most of his peers jokes for his greasy hair and sallow looks, his strange behaviour and his natural intelligence that elevated him up two academics years ahead of his year group. He was grossly disliked even by the members of his own house. Bluntly put, nobody liked slimy Snivillus Snape.

But strangely enough though, since the war had ended it was revealed that Snape had been loyal to Dumbledore from the very beginning, having been recruited to spy for Dumbeldore long before the Mauraders had entered the Order. He had been handpicked to infiltrate the pure-blood families of Slytherin house, whose sons and daughters were destined to become the next generation of Death Eaters, gaining their trust and feeding back any information directly to the head of the Order.

And he had done it so well. He had to admit if there was a wizarding equivalent to the muggle spy character James Bond, then Snape was it.

He snickered to himself, Snape and James Bond were not exactly two comparable characters that one generally thought of together in the same sentence. He stifled the rumblings of a real belly laugh at the idea.

"If you don't mind Sirius I'll just go through the house and collect what I need." Dumbledore swept out of the room.

"Well don't just stand out there Snape. You can come through." Sirius snapped impatiently.

He filtered through from the dark dingy hallway into the room.

"Black." Severus acknowledged quietly without his trademark sneer.

Sirius didn't quite know what had hit him! He felt as if he had been hit with a confundus spell. Severus Snape stood before him. Only it wasn't the Severus Snape that he had known and loathed for the past twenty six years that stood before him.

Well, it was but it wasn't.

He felt his insides somersault back and forth. The man who stood before him looked like Snape, spoke like Snape and smelt like Snape but it wasn't Snape.

Something was different.

Hell, everything was different!

Sirius continued to stand and stare silently, his mouth opening and closing like a newly landed fish.

Dumbledore returned moments later and observed the interplay between the two men.

"Ah Sirius, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce you. Sirius Black, this is Severus Snape."

Still no coherent words passed Black's lips. His eyes darted between his mentor and his nemesis.

"Sirius, Severus is an Adorable." He offered in explanation.


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2: Revelations.

With the flick of his wand, Dumbledore slid a chair behind Sirius and with another flick, bade him to sit.

Severus was rapidly becoming uncomfortable with the scene unfolding within the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family home. But if he was totally honest with himself, this was the real reason behind his insistence that he accompany Dumbledore here today. He had to confront this head-on. It had been festering for nigh on twenty two years now.

It was strange being in Sirius' presence and not feeling the familiar loathing towards him.

He was feeling a wholly new and untested emotion towards this man at the minute. He had the lack of potion in his system to thank for that.

No, that was a lie. These feelings weren't new and untested.

"Remember honesty." He chastised himself inwardly. He knew _exactly_ what they felt like.

In his weakest moments, when the loneliness and despair of his lot in life would overtake him, he had on occasion omitted to take the potion. Dark emotions were toxic; they twisted you, warped your personality. He remembered the familiar warmth that suffused his body whenever he thought about Sirius Black and it had sustained him and sufficiently nourished his soul to continue on.

He stepped back out into the hallway to gather his wits.

"An Adorable? But they're fantastically rare aren't they?" Sirius queried, having apparently regained the power of speech.

"They're reckon that the attraction felt towards Adorables is on par with that of Veelas, don't they?" He added absently.

"Yes, the only difference is the level of attraction towards their chosen mate. It's intensified a hundred fold and they are often killed by their jealous mates or unrequited loves. They don't usually survive beyond their thirtieth birthday."

"But he's thirty five, only two years younger than me. Who would've thought it eh? Snape, an Adorable!" He mused.

"Yes, well. Severus hasn't had an easy life Sirius. His parents sought help as soon his condition was discovered and they took the only option that was open to them. He has taken the _Aversionum_ potion for most of his life."

Severus came back into the room unnoticed by either man, lost in their musings.

"Apparently, it's better to be hated by everyone one encounters throughout their life than to be liked, even loved." He said looking pointedly at Sirius, who had the good grace to blush at his words.


	3. A decision

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 3: A decision.

Sirius shifted in his seat nervously as Severus spoke quietly. To hear him speak about love in that beautiful baritone voice of his, unnerved him. Sirius was unable to look away from him. He looked so different.

He was so handsome.

His hair was the same but it no longer appeared lank and greasy, it was glossy and full of volume. The coal black curtains hung down low past his jaw and framed chiselled good looks.

His eyes were no longer black and sinister, but the colour of firewhiskey, a deep rich brown. His skin had taken on a healthy pink glow and those luscious full lips! He looked like he'd just eaten fresh raspberries that had tinged his lips a pale red.

Sirius thought of a number of different ways he could put those lips of his to good use.

Shit! His trousers were becoming tight.

_Where the fuck had all that come from?!_

Sirius had long since been comfortable in his own skin. He knew his sexuality was fluid.

_Hell_, he had spent 12 years in Azkaban and he hadn't exactly gone without during his incarceration.

Damn, he hadn't ever gone without.

Wizard, witch, muggle, canine, a fuck was a fuck.

But getting hard over Snape! Try as he did, he just couldn't seem to muster the usual feelings of hatred he felt towards Severus Snape.

But now all his mind was capable of doing, was thinking of all kinds of things he wanted to do to Severus Snape and things wanted him to do in return.

_"Oh well." _ He thought resignedly.

"Tch...tch...Severus, Severus, Severus. I always get what I want." He thought warmly to himself, staring lustfully at Snape.

"And boy do I want you."


	4. Reflections

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 4: Reflections

Severus quietly watched the man who he had until recently, considered his worst enemy. He hadn't failed to notice the salacious look that had appeared in his eyes. The intensity of it turned his insides into liquid.

He had seen that look a lot lately, mainly due to lack of protection from the Aversionum potion.

"_Well maybe he'd not seen looks quite that intense."_ He reasoned internally.

If he was completely honest with himself, really honest and he had been during these last few weeks, probably more so than he'd ever been in his entire life, he knew exactly why Sirius Black was looking at him like that.

At present, Severus Snape was longest living Adorable in living memory and the leading expert on the condition. He knew enough about the nature of his condition to know about the feelings he inspired in other people, when he was both medicated and unmedicated.

He knew that without taking Aversionum potion, people saw him for what he really was! He was the object of unparalleled affection and sexual attraction.

The potion made people dislike him. Its antithetical effect induced a wide range of feelings of aversion in people who encountered him. If a person's feelings towards him were lukewarm, neither caring or uncaring, this usually demonstrated that unmedicated, he and the other party would dislike each other. A small number of people were in fact immune to Adorables.

However, the stronger a person's aversion towards an Adorable using Aversionum potion, the opposite their true feelings they would be. These were not solely limited to feelings of a sexual/loving nature. A strong aversion to a medicated Adorable could be attributed to strong platonic feelings, like that of lifelong friendship.

But the sting in the tail was that Adorables mated for life. Once they committed to a life mate by the act of copulation, the decision was irreversible once made. So caution when choosing a partner was paramount.

This still continued to make Severus nervous but he was determined for this to happen after thirty five years of sheer misery. He had been starved of human affection for far too long. He was lonely! He wanted to find someone who would loved him body and soul and settle down with him.

He fucking well deserved that at least!

Severus thought about his feelings towards Sirius. The strength of their feelings bordered on violence meant one thing and one thing only. A deep and mutual love towards each other. But this far from guaranteed a lasting and permanent relationship and there was no fucking way on God's green earth that he was going to commit himself to a life time loving this heartless bastard.

The binding spell of commitment only worked one way, tying the Adorable to their partner for ever. The other was free to leave at anytime.

And let's face it; Sirius Black had the sexual attention span of that of his animagus, Snuffles.

Hell, he'd seen him action over the years. The smooth bastard had never had a relationship with anyone. He fucked whatever and whoever he liked and then discarded them without a second thought.

He was one of life's takers and Severus had no intention of subjecting himself to further misery.

No way, he would find himself a husband or wife to settle down with in contented bliss.

Like Sirius, he had inclinations towards both male and female.

Homosexuality and bisexuality were commonplace in witches and wizards and didn't carry the same social taboo as it did in muggle society. Same sex marriages occured with the same frequency that heterosexual marriages did and why not? Gay couples could even procreate together, producing genetic offspring with assistance of male pregnancy potions. He, himself had made a small fortune patenting one of the leading brands.

But that was by the by as Severus didn't really want to think about having children. The Aversionum potion did not affect the Adorable's personality and it was no secret that he wasn't particularly fond of children. Oh, he didn't mind teaching some of them at Hogwarts but the vast majority annoyed him. He was sure that it stemmed from being an only child and his childhood experiences. He would leave any child rearing to his chosen partner and dismissed it from his thoughts.

"Thank you Sirius, we have what we came for. Come along Severus or we shall miss our dinner." Dumbledore moved towards the blackened old fireplace.

"Don't forget you need to arrive at Hogwarts at least a week before the start of the new school year, my boy. You will need to familiarise yourself with the DADA curriculum and give yourself time to settle in." He added, almost as an afterthought and quickly disappeared in the grate in a puff of green smoke.

Severus looked at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius, had seemingly recovered from his apparent shock at the day's revelations, rose from the old rickety chair and approached him. He reminded Severus of a wild beast stalking his next meal.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you Severus?"

"No, and you are more than welcome to it. Contrary to popular belief, I have, nor ever wanted that particular post. It was merely part of my cover. I've had my fill of the dark arts thank you very much." He replied nonplussed.

"Well, he asked me to fill the DADA post this year." He said silkily, walking around Snape as he spoke. "And frankly, that's not the only thing I plan to fill this year!"


	5. A plan

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sirius chuckled as he watched Severus gasp and quickly follow Dumbledore through the Floo network. He had no idea that the sexy bastard could move that fast.

He stilled; he would have to plan this very carefully. He doubted very much that Snape was going to willingly roll over and let him fuck him.

Hmmm…mores the pity.

Nah, he dismissed.

Like any reputable rake, he loved the chase nearly as much as the wild hot sex at the end.

Fuck!

He felt himself harden again.

It was going to be a long month until he left for Hogwarts.

He went into seduction mode.

* * *

Severus stood chopping Mandrake root at his table in the potions lab. Some of his stock had spoiled over the holidays and he needed to replenish them before the start of term. Years of practise had honed his knife skills and the tall, handsome man who watched silently from the door, admired his agility. 

"It is generally considered to be the height of good manners by knocking before entering a fellow teacher's classroom, especially when the other is handling a knife." He said, neither turning around or missing a single knife stroke.

Sirius let the timbre of Snape's voice wash over him; arousing him.

God, what was it about this man? Over a month ago he could have happily tortured him and not given it a second thought. But now, _shit_, his nights were now filled with fantasies of other forms of torture he wanted to do to him.

Sweet torturous things.

"I didn't want to startle you and then have to pick up severed fingers and take you over to Poppy Pomfrey." Sirius said wryly, snapping out of his reverie.

"As usual Black, you have an over inflated confidence in your own capabilities. I heard you at the other end of the corridor." He said flatly.

Sirius was slightly affronted. He was a skilled Auror and wizard and perfectly aware that his approach had been sufficiently stealthy.

"And of course nobody sneaks around like you, do they Snape? Slithering around like the slimy Slytherin you are eh?" He retorted nastily, unable to resist the old habit.

But as soon as the words tumbled from his lips, he regretted them. Pain stabbed in his chest.

Guilt was not an emotion he was used to feeling. The last time he had felt guilty was over his decision to decline to be James' and Lily's secret keeper whilst they were in hiding from Voldemort, in case he revealed their secret if he was ever captured.

What the hell was he trying to do? This was hardly going to endear him to Snape, was it? He was trying to seduce the man, not goad him into a bloody duel!

"Screw you, Black!"

"No Severus, screw you. At least that's what I'm hoping to do in the very near future." He replied grinning wickedly, thanking his luck stars that he was able to reverse their war of words back onto the correct footing.

The potions master was at a loss for words. He could more than match Black insult for insult. He'd had enough practise over the years. But this sexual innuendo was new to him and he had no experience in dealing with it.

The lust he felt towards Sirius made him wish that he could take him up on his offer to fuck but his head, the one on top of his shoulders that is, told him to steer clear.

He still planned to find himself a compatible partner to settle down with.

"_Yeah, well if that's the case Severus, why haven't you been looking?"_ An inner voice jeered.

"_Maybe because deep down, you know that you will eventually submit to Black's seduction and you don't care if you're bound to him for the rest of your miserable existence. You know that the ridiculously short amount of time you would spend as his lover would far outweigh a lifetime with some nameless, faceless person."_

"Shut up!" He said out loud to the voice.

Sirius, unaware that this outburst wasn't directed at him, moved closer. Severus almost jumped out of his robes when he felt a comforting hand come to rest upon his shoulder.

Sirius leaned over and whispered a sincere apology into his ear.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean what I said. You know how it is; old habit die hard don't they?"

He blustered but accepted it, shrugging away from the touch.

Sirius stepped back, resting lazily against one of the lab benches. His arms folded and feet crossed at the ankles. Strangely enough, he looked at home, as if he belonged there.

"_That's because he does you imbecile. He belongs anywhere within your immediate vicinity."_ The voice returned.

Severus stared pointedly at Sirius.

"Was there something specific that you wanted Black?"

"_How best to answer that question?" _He thought_. "But I don't think now is the time for a candid answer."_

"Just thought I'd pop in and say hello." He lied.

"_More like pop in and drink in the very sight of you. See if my feelings have somehow misled me. See if I have imagined or over exaggerated this effect you have on me." _Sirius mused to himself.

Severus returned to his chopping and ignored him, hoping that he would get bored and go away.

"You would make an excellent chef Sev." He said absently.

Snape swallowed hard. It disturbed him to hear Black shorten his name like that. It implied affection, where before there was none. It was also strange that he of all people would remark on cooking.

He loved to cook, it was one pleasure he didn't nearly indulge enough.

"I do love to cook." He admitted awkwardly.

"It's a date then."

"What?"

"Dinner, I accept."

"Are you insane? I said nothing about dinner."

"Tomorrow night, your quarters. I don't like fish, but everything else, no problem. Cook whatever, I'm easy but hey you already know don't you lover." He left abruptly, his robes billowing behind him.


	6. First date

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6 

How in the hell did this happen? That's all Severus kept asking himself all of the previous night and throughout the day.

It wasn't a date.

"_So why does your heart rate accelerate whenever you think about spending the evening sitting across a table from him? Watching him seductively eating the food that you have prepared? Him being close enough to touch? And why do you keep looking at the clock?"_ The voice jeered.

"It's not a bloody date." He muttered grumpily, as he guiltily caught himself clockwatching.

He had decided to prepare a muggle dish from Italy. Nothing fancy, just spaghetti carbonara. He planned and serving it with a herb salad and fresh crusty bread that he had baked earlier.

The voice returned.

"_Yeah, right. Nothing fancy."_ It mocked.

"Oh fuck off!"

"Charmed I'm sure. If you say that to all of your dates, I'm not surprised you still a virgin." Sirius had materialised in his kitchen area. "I did knock this time, you just didn't answer."

"Shit! I'm glad to see you stealth approach is improving. Anyway, it's okay and I'm sorry. I've been distracted of late; a tricky potion and I'm rapidly becoming frustrated." He lied.

"_You and me both Severus." _He thought saucily

Sirius knew there was no problem with a tricky potion. The problem was him but didn't probe any further, allowing him to maintain some dignity.

"So what culinary delights are you planning on treating me to?"

"Nothing fancy." He felt his colour rise as he spoke the words aloud this time.He told him what he'd prepared.

"Hmm...my mouth is watering."

"Well, I just hope you enjoy it." He said magnanimously.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to the food but I sure that I'll enjoy that too." Sirius said scandalously.

Sirius knew that he shouldn't torment him. He was eternally grateful for the fact that Severus had actually gone along with their date and cooked dinner. He'd half expected to find his quarters empty or find him hard at work in the potions lab.

He had resisted the temptation to bring a gift along for his host, as it would have only reinforced the idea of this being a first date.

They sat and chatted surprisingly comfortably as they ate, talking about the past but omitting facets of their collective past as both bully and bullied. Snape told him some of the experiences he had as a teacher at the school and warned him about some of the things that he should expect from the students as a new teacher. Sirius assured him he knew exactly what to expect and regaled him with some of the exploits that he and the other marauders had gotten up to as students.

Sirius also asked about him his life as an Adorable.

"I have always looked like this Black. The potion simply altered people's perception of me and my looks. It works by twisting a person's existing features and personality to that which others will find themselves averse to." He said it so matter of fact that Sirius' heart felt heavy for what he must have endured in his short life and he himself was far from innocent in that.

"I have read up a little on it and I now understand reason behind the strength of my reaction to you. I also know why it was reciprocated equally by yourself Severus."

He continued to stare ahead; his expression remaining stoic.

Severus looked over at a clock on the mantelpiece. Feeling generous towards him, he decided now would be a good time to leave. He stood up and Severus looked up at him questioningly.

"It's late and you have been more than hospitable. Thank you and I was right by the way. You are an excellent chef Severus." Sirius said quietly.

Snape rose to escort his guest out.

"You know, it is customary to end a first date with a goodnight kiss." He barely had time to process Black's words when he found his lips upon him. They were ravaging and demanding. He didn't want to respond but they were doing things to him, things he hadn't felt in what seemed an age. And damn it to hell, if he didn't have a mother of an erection.

Black's tongue probed his lips and coaxing them to yield. They did and oh heaven! It snaked into the warm cavern of his mouth, teasing and tantalising him. He was vaguely aware of Sirius backing him up against the table, one of his hands crept behind him, curling into the small of his back, whilst the other was thrust into the silky curtain of his hair, in an effort to deepen the kiss.

Severus all but stopped breathing when the front of their bodies came into contact. Hardness against hardness collided. He almost came in his trousers there and then.

Almost.

He wrenched himself from the taller man's arms, his breath heaving in a desperate attempt to get more oxygen into his lungs.

Sirius looked amazingly unruffled by their passionate interlude. He merely looked down at him affectionately.

"Sev, are you okay?"

"No, to be completely honest. I don't think I am."


	7. Confrontation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N. Be prepared for major angst in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Severus sat at the desk in his lab the following evening, reviewing the new potions curriculum. Anything to get away from the memories that haunted him in his private quarters. He doubted he would escape them anytime soon. That kiss, that searing kiss that had made his knees go weak with longing.

His stomach grumbled loudly, alerting him to the fact that he was hungry.

He bloody well knew he was hungry!

He couldn't very well eat in his quarters anymore and he certainly didn't want to eat dinner in the Great Hall with other members of staff. No, not everyone, just one person in particular.

Black.

His guts clenched in loathing.

"Ahh!" It had finally taken effect. Maybe he could go back to his rooms now and prepare himself a snack. The memories wouldn't be bothering him for a while.

He continued to read and the laboratory door opened.

Sirius casually strolled in and found Severus working at his desk. He got the distinct impression that the man was avoiding him! The kiss that they'd shared last night had been breathtakingly passionate and he was in all likelihood, dealing with it in the only way he knew how; denial and avoidance.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Something was different.

No, wrong, very wrong.

"Severu..." He couldn't finish saying his name. His nose wrinkled in distaste. "What the fucking hell are you doing Snivellus?" He spat, unable to help himself.

"What does it look like I'm doing you stupid flea-bitten mutt? Working; you should try it some time. Now fuck off and leave me alone. I've had more than my fill of your company in the last couple of days." Snape sniggered.

"Why don't you come over here and say that you evil ugly half-blood!" Wands were drawn at lightening speed and pointed threateningly at each other.

"Not so fucking appealing to you now am I Black?" He sneered.

"No, you damned well not. What the fucking hell have you done, you slimy toad?"

"Stupidity has never been a trait that I've found attractive. Work it out yourself, you in-bred moron!"

"_Think, damn it." _He racked his brains, thinking what could be different.

"I always knew you were nothing but a pretty face. Not up much top." Snape taunted, tapping his temple with his free hand to indicate his meaning. "Come on mutt, tick tock."

"The _Aversionum_. You've taken the potion again?" He asked viciously.

"Never were the brightest of the Mauraders were you Black? Come on pretty boy let's see what you've got."

Sirius flew at him, too quick even for the ex-Death Eater. He pinned him up against the wall and punched him square on the jaw. Snape in return kneed him in the groin and he broke free as Sirius dropped unceremoniously onto the stone floor of the laboratory. Undeterred, Snape delivered a swift kick to his ribs as he lay there in pain.

He drew his leg back to land second kick to his head this time, when Sirius regained his wits in time and moved, knocking Severus off his feet. He landed hard on his side and grunted in pain. Black, taking advantage of this, swung on top of him and pinning him down to subdue him. He punched him again, this time breaking Severus' nose. Blood gush from the extremity, cascading down his face.

"I'm going to kill you for that, you bastard!"

Sirius, now able to think a little more clearly, rationalising that the hatred he was feeling towards Snape stemmed from the potion. He was now able, barely, to control his temper and refrain from hitting him again.

"What made you take the potion again you fucking idiot?" He scathed.

Snape continue to struggle underneath him.

"I said wha..."

"I heard you the fucking first time Fido! Er..now let me think." Severus retorted sarcastically. "I don't want to feel like this anymore!" He finished, shouting that last part.

"I don't care what you want or what you don't want."

"I rest my fucking case."

"Oh yeah, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Snape simply shook his head and refused to answer him.

"Answer me Snivellus." Sirius threatened.

"You don't care, that's precisely it! You are a selfish bastard Black. Oh sure, you want to fuck me now." Severus watched a look of utter disgust pass over Black's face as he said the last part. The potion was working exceptionally well. "But have you ever stopped to consider me? No, you plan to slake you desire and piss off when the next passing fancy comes along." He continued.

"If we screw, then I am bonded to you for the rest of my natural life. Do you understand that! I will be bound to be eternally faithful to you. And whilst you run around, fucking anything and everything with a pulse, I will be forced to endure the most torturous heartbreak that can be felt by any living creature in existence in watching you do it."

"Frankly, I would rather die than face that day after day!" He announced truthfully.

Sirius was dumbfounded. He _hadn't_ considered him in his pursuit of him. Yes, he knew that the act of copulation bound Adorables to their chosen sexual partner and he also knew that the magical connection was only one way.

He was a selfish bastard. Every charge that Snape had laid at his door was accurate. He hadn't though beyond fucking him. Hell, had never even had a relationship before and the longest that he'd maintained an interest in any one person was five days!

He couldn't think clearly whilst his feelings were being influenced by the _Aversionum_ potion. He needed clarity.

Trying desperately to control feelings of violence towards the man who lay beneath him, he grasped his jaw, making him look him directly into his eyes.

"How long do its effects last?"

"Two days." Snape answered succinctly.

"I'll be back then and Snape, don't ever take that shit again. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME! Never, ever again." Sirius said, enunciating every word in the last part. He roughly thrust himself away from him and left the potions lab, kicking the furniture on his way out.


	8. Wicked thought

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Wicked fluff!

* * *

Chapter 8

Sirius was bored to tears as sat in the staff room at Hogwarts alongside other members of the faculty. An emergency staff meeting had been called by Dumbledore the day before following the _Ministry of Education for Under Age Witches and Wizards_ announcing changes to the regulation of under-age magic use and the teaching syllabus had to be altered accordingly.

It had never occurred to him that teaching DADA would involve this. When he had attended the school, the post always seemed dynamic and exciting. In later years, he had listened to his godson and his friends wax lyrical about their experiences with his predecessors and how his long-time friend Remus Lupin had been the best DADA teacher that they'd had.

Moony, like Sirius hadn't attended the University of Advanced Witchcraft and Wizardry after graduating from Hogwarts, he had obtained the position from his years of vocational experience as an Auror and member of the Order.

Neither he nor Dumbledore had mentioned anything about boring staff meetings!

Albus had now handed the floor to Severus.

They had spoken briefly that morning at breakfast for the first time since their altercation three days ago in the potions lab. Sirius awkwardly had apologised for breaking Severus' nose. He in turn muttered an apology for all of the blows he had landed and for taking the potion in the first place. An uneasy truce had been formed for the time being.

Sirius still wanted him desperately but after Severus' revelation, he was torn between his carnal desires and his _Gryffindor _sense of right and wrong. He couldn't very well seduce the sexy Slytherin, tying him to him for ever.

Torn.

And bored rigid!

He half-hearted listened to Snape, as he spoke about the changes that were going to have to be made to the teaching curriculum in the coming months.

"_He is so intelligent."_ He thought absently.

He continued to inform the staff about the various research and statistics that the Ministry had used to base their findings and changes on.

Sirius found it incredibly stimulating and most _definitely_ not in the intellectual sense!

He always found brains incredibly sexy. He blushed when he remembered Severus' words during their fight.

"_Stupidity has never been a trait that I have found attractive. Work it out yourself, you in-bred moron!" _

He was right. He'd always known he wasn't one of the great brains of his age. _Shit,_ he'd barely passed his OWLS and NEWTS to a sufficient level to become an Auror.

Severus, now there was a keen mind; he was a natural academic. He'd achieved first and advanced degrees in teaching and potions making, making the housemaster a natural choice as deputy head at Hogwarts.

"_I always knew you were just a pretty face. Nothing up top though." _

Like he found Severus' intellect alluring but he wondered if Snape found his average intelligence unattractive? He hadn't reacted that like a man who found him unattractive during the times he'd bamboozled him with the touches, the innuendos and of course _their kiss. _

He didn't like the idea of being sexually unappealing to him. Not usually one for self esteem issues, he didn't like where his thoughts were leading him.

He carried on listening to Severus speak. Now he was discussing which magical subjects would be affected by the new changes.

He didn't understand a fucking wording of what he was talking about but his beautiful baritone voice sounded strangely deep and reverberated across the room. Sirius recalled how when he spoke in that particular timbre, his body almost vibrated.

He decided at this point that if they were ever to become lovers in the future that he would get him to recite this very speech whilst he had his cock in his mouth. He could almost imagine the undulating sound waves rippling around his aroused flesh.

_Great!_

Torn.

Bored rigid.

And now just plain rigid with arousal.

He chuckled quietly to himself at this particularly wicked daydream. His amusement grew as he imagined what Severus would say when he asked his request. Sirius' humour increased, he soon became hysterical as he imagined the staid potions professor reciting this utterly boring speech whilst giving a blow job.

Meanwhile, the entire faculty looked on as the new DADA teacher seemed to be become disabled with fits of laughter. A number of staff members wondered if he had been cursed with a _hilarious _spell.

"Do you find something I said amusing Professor Black?" Snape bellowed, incensed at being interrupted.

Regaining some semblance of self control, he managed to contain further laughter but as Severus glared at him like he was a recalcitrant child and the image soon returned.

"_Maybe I could get him to do it on our wedding night."_

WHAT!

Sirius stopped laughing immediately.

Where the bloody hell had that thought crept in?

No he wasn't ready for marriage. He certainly didn't love Severus.

Did he? Uncertainty assailed him.

The room was deathly quiet. Snape however refused to continue speaking until he was absolutely sure Black had finished.

Sirius had never contemplated marriage to anyone. Hell, he'd never even loved anyone before.

"_Before Severus." _A voice taunted.

"_Oh great Merlin's balls, I love Severus Snape!"_ The realisation swept through him. "_But marriage? Bonding for life? Monogamy?"_

"_You're not exactly everyone's idea of a gift anymore!"_

"_Hey, what's with the insults, you're me!" _

"_You're almost forty, you're selfish, you're a dog, literally, and you're not exa..."_

"_Okay, you don't have to point out every flaw I have."_ He thought petulantly.

"_Now, look at Severus" _He looked up at the man who stood before him scowling. _"Now there's a prize. He's dark, brooding, sexy, intelligent. He will make someone a fine husband."_

His insides churned at the thought of Severus happily married to someone else.

"_He can cook, he feels like is hung like a dragon and you know he loves you too because of Adorable reaction, even if he's in denial too!" _The voice continued.

"_I'm scared."_ He admitted.

"_I know but you are Sirius Black, courageous warrior wizard. You're a Gryffindor!" _He had his answer.

In a flash, he rose to his feet.

Severus, looked up in surprise. He was about to continue speaking when Sirius stood up, left his seat and proceeded to walk over to him.

He frowned, wondering what Black was up to. Whatever it was, it wasn't likely good.

"Do you have something you would like to say Professor Black?" He asked coldly.

To his surprise, Black dropped on to one knee and clutched his hands to his chest.

Severus was barely managing to contain his anger at this point. He was determined to embarrass him in front of his colleagues. He should've known not to trust his age old enemy; he knew that the good old Sirius Black, arch nemesis would rear his ugly head once more. Everything that he had put him through for the past week or so had been one big sick joke, a prank on Snivellus Snape!

"Severus Snape. I love you with all my heart and I formally request for your hand in magical and binding marriage." Sirius declared passionately.

Severus' eyes darted from Black's to that of everyone else's in the room. He could see that their faces carried the same look of shock as his own probably did at that precise moment in time.

"Get up and sit down or I swear on Salazaar Slytherin's grave that I will cut your balls off and serve them to a basilisk for tea." He said in a deathly whisper.

Sirius merely laughed heartily.

"What you really mean is that you don't believe I mean it. Never mind, faint heart never won fair maiden or _man_ in this case."

He removed his wand from his pocket and flicked it, whilst murmuring a spell.

In a flash, a sword appeared beside him; it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"I declare upon the honour of Godric Gryffindor that I love Severus Snape. I ask that he accept my offer of betrothal, in which I forsake all others in his favour." He said dramatically.

Sirius picked up the sword, ripped open the blousy poets' shirt he was wearing, exposing his tattooed lean muscular chest and pointed its tip above his heart.

"I solemnly swear a binding oath that if my intentions prove false, may this gracious and noble sword pierce my chest and slay me dead." A faint mist swirled around him as the magical oath was established.

"Er. That is if the Aversionum has worn off completely and you do it anyway." He said conspiratorially in a theatrical stage whisper, so that the entire faculty could hear him."Come on, Severe Severus, Sirius is serious."

Severus looked as if he could commit murder. He had never been so embarrassed in all of his life. Even the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of this man as a boy paled into insignificance. But strangely enough, he believed Sirius.

He couldn't explain it. His early doubts had dissipated. He needed to think and if sensing the potions master's thoughts, Sirius continued.

"Just answer yes or no. Say yes Sev, I love you. Think later. Stop thinking like a Slytherin for one minute, find the impulsive Gryffindor inside you and say yes." Sirius being Sirius still couldn't resist having some fun. "And you can have a Gryffindor inside you for the rest of your natural." He added outrageously.

Severus was about to say no, but he couldn't. He couldn't form the word.

N.O.

One syllable.

Negative.

But he couldn't.

He loved him too.

He'd always loved him deep down, unaffected by the potion.

"Yes."

Who said that?

Good God, he'd just agreed to marry Sirius Black.

Sirius rose from the floor and kissed him passionately. He hadn't quite expected it but his reticence abated and he returned his kiss with gusto.

"We'll talk later, now please leave I have a meeting to finish." He said wryly, much to the dismay of the other teachers.


	9. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Slash/fluff

* * *

Chapter 9

_Wedding Invitation_

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of _

_Professor Sirius Black_

_and _

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Wedding ceremony will take place on Midday September 30th in the Great Hall at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_RSVP via Owl post._

It had been a hectic two weeks. The new school term had started and the students were greeted with the shocking news that wedding of two Hogwarts' teachers taking place at the end of the month. They were even more shocked at who exactly was getting married; life-long arch enemies Sirius Black and Severus Snape.Many studentswere more than a little heartbroken at the coming nuptials of the Order's most handsome bachelor.

However, a number were slowly coming to appreciate the loss of Professor Snape. No longer protected by the potion, he found it immensely irritating having students gazing up adoringly at him during his lessons.

Before the news of their engagement became common knowledge, Sirius and Severus met with Harry and his closest friends. However, any anxiety either of them felt about revealing their new-found relationship proved groundless and all were happy that both had managed to find love after so many years of sadness and heartache.

Severus lazily stroked Sirius' shoulder length, chocolate brown curls as they lay together on the couch in his room whilst he read. Sirius' head was resting on his chest and Snape couldn't recall a time when had felt as contented this. His mind wandered from his book as he perused his memories, failing miserably. Images of his life flashed through, nope, still nothing.

"Have you listened to anything I've said in the last ten minutes?" In his mind's eye, his lover appeared in front of him, looking directly at him in the memory that he had no business being in. Occlumency, was a magical art that he was an expert in, however in his reverie, he had let his guard down and Sirius had crept in, wanting attention.

Sirius, like the demanding dog he was, didn't like to be ignored.

"Nope." Snape said happily, returning to his surroundings. "I was far too busy thinking about how happy I am at this minute in time."

"Okay, I forgive you when you put it like that." Sirius took his hand and pressed a lovingly kiss against the palm.

"I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you something." Severus shifted in an effort to sit up. Sirius, moved over off his chest, allowing him to manoeuvre himself up. He then rolled onto his back and watched Snape carefully.

He looked nervous and that didn't sit well with Black.

"Okay, 'fess up." He said lightly.

"I…er..um. I was wondering what we're doing about our names. I mean, once we're married." His eyes shifted around the room, looking everywhere but at Sirius.

"I don't mind. We can keep our own names if that what's worrying you."

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind if we didn't. Keep our own names I mean."

He hadn't really thought about changing his name and taking on his husband's. Despite the disreputable nature of his family, he had always been proud of the Black name.

But what the hell, onwards and upwards to new beginnings. He loved this man with all of his being and anything that made him happy was worth doing.

"I would be proud to take the name Snape when we wed." He said with feeling.

"_Damn it to hell Sirius_, I wouldn't inflict that on my worst enemy, never mind on the man I love! No, what…what I was getting at was…would…would you mind if I took your name." He asked brokenly.

"Ha! Do you really think that Hogwarts is ready for _two _professor Blacks?" He joked unthinkingly.

Severus looked crestfallen at this, taking it as a negative answer. Sirius could only guess at the myriad of thoughts that were crossing his mind at that moment. He probably though that his half-blood background wasn't considered good enough to bear the Black name.

The expression in his eyes filled him with sadness. This stupid man, who had just declared his undying love for him, still doubted the depth and sincerity in which Sirius reciprocated those feelings. So much so that he was afraid he wouldn't want his husband to take his family name.

He levered himself up and rounded him, so that they were looking directly at each other. His hands cupped his face reverently, in a bid to hold his gaze, knowing instinctively he would attempt to pull away. In his pride, even he still avoided intimacy.

"I'm joking Sev and it was incredibly thoughtless of me." Sirius cleared his throat, feeling more than a little uncomfortable himself for what he was about to do but realising it was completely necessary.

"I Sirius Black, last heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black, ask if you, Severus Snape, will take my name once we are married?"

The lump in Snape's throat prevented him from speaking; he could only nod his acceptance and for the first time in their burgeoning relationship, he initiated a kiss, almost to seal their agreement. His lips were clumsy at first and he could feel the raw emotion in them as they trembled slightly against his own. The tenuous connection didn't last and he quickly ended it.

The mood altered and lightened somehow. Sirius reluctantly released him from their embrace.

"Besides, you're not the only one who's been preoccupied with other things. I've thinking about other things. And before that twisted like mind of yours starts concocting all kinds of weird scenarios, I have been thinking about how best I shall make love to you on our wedding night."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have to think very hard about that, what with all of the practise you had over the years." Sirius didn't fail miss the hardness that crept into Severus' voice.

He was jealous!

In the past, he'd never found jealousy a particularly attractive trait in his lovers but a warm feeling suffused him when he thought of Severus being jealous. It demonstrated the depth of his feelings for him and he found that strangely endearing. They hadn't even bonded yet and yet their love was growing stronger as each day passed.

He thought about his feelings towards Severus and he tried to imagine how _he_ would feel if their roles were reversed and his lover was the one to have a promiscuous past.

An unconscious growl rumbled from deep within his chest. Hot bile rose, as he fought to suppress its ascent.

"Sirius, you're scowling." Snape said worriedly.

Before his mind caught up, his animal instinct propelled him towards his mate with lightening fast reflexes. They tumbled backwards onto the sofa and Sirius pinned him flat. Severus was unable to move, whilst he submitted him to a blistering kiss, as he branded him as his property.

Mine.

His mouth moved across to his cheek and he bit down hard. He tasted the warm coppery fluid on his tongue as he purposefully licked it.

Mine

He was marking his territory.

He began to nip and nibble his lover's neck, whilst grinding his now bulging erection against Severus' thigh. He thrust back and forth, stimulating himself with no thought to the man beneath him.

Mine

He was perilously close.

"Mine." He said out loud.

He continued to thrust against him in this primeval act.

"Yours. Always and forever yours." Severus whispered.

Sirius writhed in ecstasy, bucking wildly as his lover's words tipped him over the edge in a glorious climax. His head reared back and he howled his satisfaction.

Together, they panted in unison, neither unable to understand how it had come about.

"Oh my God. Sev, your face. I am so sorry!" As he noticed the deep bite mark on his mate's face.

"It's okay. It doesn..."

"It's not okay!" He cut him off. "I hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt as much as the broken nose you gave me other week." Severus said wryly. "Besides, I kind of liked it. You could say it's a love-bite. And it certainly doesn't hurt as much as that." His eyes dropped, indicating to his own massive erection that strained against his trousers.

Sirius instinctively moved to touch it, wanting to relieve his sexual tension. But Snape quickly moved before he could touch it.

"No. If you do I'll come and the bonding will occur. I'd rather we wait until we can do it properly on our wedding night. I want it to be special not just through a quick frustrated fumble."

Sirius grinned, an idea forming in his mind.

"What about if you took care of it yourself? I mean, it doesn't count if you do it, does it? I won't touch you I swear but could I just...watch." His eyes shone with lust, "_Shit_ Severus, let me watch you touch yourself." He begged.

He relaxed back on the couch and his eyes half closed in arousal. He reached down and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Sirius could see that the fabric of his briefs was stretched unbelievably taut. He looked huge.

Aware of his lover's appraisal, he decided to tease him a little, something which was out of character for Severus. But not tease him too much, as to excited him out of control.

Snape slipped his hand into his underwear and stroked his hardness. He watched Sirius through hooded eyes, striving desperately to get a better vantage point and watch the spectacle.

He doubted he would be able to maintain the show for long. He was just too aroused. He slowly peeled his briefs down and his cock sprang free from its confinement.

He heard Sirius gasp.

He was inwardly pleased that _he_ also had the power to make this beautiful man groan in lust. He knew he was relatively well endowed. His body hadn't developed until his late teens and like any normal young man, he'd compared his size to that of his peers in the communal showers and they had frequently come up short in that area. None of it mattered in the end though, as the _Aversionum_ potion has put paid to him getting any action.

Severus stroked his shaft slowly. His thumb would occasionally drift across the head and he would groan in pleasure.

"Tell me what you're thinking about Sirius, whilst you're watching me wank." He asked out of character.

He had never heard or even thought that Severus could so bold and adventurous. He wanted him to share in his pleasure, the only way that was possible at this time. He wanted him to talk dirty to him as he pleasured himself.

No problem. He simply told him the truth.

"I was just thinking what you'd taste like Sev. I'm wondering how much of you I can swallow and how deep I could get you in." Sirius noticed how the speed and depth of his strokes increased.

He was going to come and soon. Just the right words would no doubt send him spiralling into orgasm. He leaned forward, not touching him, just close enough to whisper.

"I want to know if I asked you to, would come in my mouth."

It was enough. Snape's hips jerked forward, his back arching like a bow. Milky white fluid shot silently from the tip and lubricating his hand as he continued to pump his shaft furiously.

His strokes eventually slowed and his body relaxed in the afterglow. He tiredly turned his head to look and Sirius.

"Thank you. It's never been like that before."

"I should hope not."

He moved to hold him.

"No! I really don't know when it's safe for us to touch again without initiating the bonding spell and there are no clear timings or guidelines."

"Go and freshen up. I'll say just one thing though. Thank Merlin, there are only three days left until the wedding. After today, my resolve has taken a severe blow."


	10. The best laid plans

Disclaimer: See chapter1.

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates for the last few weeks. I have had to complete my dissertation, so that has taken priority. Anyway, it's done now, so expect plenty of updates in the near future. Thank you to all readers who have favourited this fic and have reviewed. [Author is a self confessed review slut : )

* * *

Chapter10: The best laid plans 

Severus walked _speedily_ (Severus Snape didn't run) through the corridors of Hogwarts to his chambers in the Slytherin dungeons.

The wedding was OFF!

That sleazy, good for nothing, cheating, randy, lying Lothario that was Sirius Black couldn't even wait until they were married before cheating on him.

No, he started before the bloody wedding, at their engagement/stag night no less! And it's not as if he had been set up by his friends as a drunken prank.

Severus was present! They had decided to have a combined celebration.

Everything had been going great until he'd gone to the toilet and there, in the corridor was his beloved fiancé up against the wall snogging some witch.

The same slut of a witch who'd been panting after Sirius all evening.

_"Ooh Sirius, tomorrow should be considered a day of mourning for all the single witches out there." _She'd simpered.

Severus wanted to puke!

Stupid little blonde bitch.

But Sirius had simply lapped it up.

Well, fuck him.

At least he'd found out now before he'd bonded with him.

It hurt like a bitch. In fact his guts ached like he'd been Crucio'd and the rest of his body simply felt numb. But this was nothing compared to the pain he would if they had been bonded.

All he wanted to do was lock himself away in his chambers with a vintage bottle of firewhiskey and forget that he had ever encountered that lying bastard.

He heard the sound of footsteps running behind him, catching him up. Thankfully, he was almost back at his quarters. He knew it was Sirius.

"Severus!" He called out breathlessly.

Too late. Snape entered his rooms and slammed the door shut, warding it shut tight.

"Fuck off back to your simpering little bitch, Black." He shouted through the door.

"Don't be an arsehole Sev. I can explain." He reasoned.

"What, last minute fling? Had I been a few minutes later, I'd been treated to a ringside seat, watching you fuck her up against the corridor wall"

"If you would have hung around instead of bolting off like that, what you would have seen me was me tell her in no uncertain terms that her advances were certainly not welcome."

"Yeah, well you were bound to say that as I wasn't there to witness it. Well as far as I'm concerned this is a blessing in disguise and I'm glad I found out the truth before I committed myself for a lifetime to you, you cheating twat!"

"What are saying?"

"What do you mean, what am I saying? What do you think I'm saying, the wedding is off of course."

"It fucking well isn't!" Sirius yelled back through the door. "Now open this door and let's talk about this rationally."

"You can't be serious? Do you expect me to forget that I've just watched you play tonsil tennis with some air headed bimbo and then unquestioningly, continue with our wedding?

"Yes, I do. Look Sev, she pounced on me when I went for a slash, honestly. She accosted me out in the hallway on my way back and the before I knew what was happening, she had me pinned up against the wall quicker than a bloody wrestler." He laughed mirthlessly.

"I mean, I knew she was gagging for it and yes, admittedly we flirted but I didn't expect that to happen. I mean for God's sake it's our engagement party!"

"Well, you should of thought about that shouldn't you? Have you any idea what that did to me tonight?" Snape slid slowly down the door. A sob rose in his chest. He hadn't cried for years. He suppressed it as best he could.

"Severus" He growled tiredly.

"No, you don't do you! Even now." He wished he just leave. Leave, so he could break his heart privately.

"Go away Sirius. Just go away." He told emotionlessly.


	11. Ultimate sacrifice

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 11: Ultimate sacrifice 

"Go away Sirius. Just go away." Severus said emotionlessly.

Sirius rested his head against the rough oak door.

How in the hell had they got to this point? Half an hour ago, they had been happily rejoicing their impending nuptials with their friends and colleagues. Now he was stood the wrong side of a warded door, reasoning with Severus to forgive him and not to cancel their wedding.

All because he'd flirted with the first dizzy witch to pay him some attention in a while.

He truly was a stupid bastard

He'd never had any intention of taking it beyond a little light flirtation but he'd been flattered that such a nubile young witch had made it so blatantly obvious that she found him attractive.

Frankly, he'd been beginning to worry that he wasn't attractive anymore. Twelve years in Azkaban and the short time he spent behind the veil hadn't been kind to his looks. He realised when he looked in the mirror that there were lines on his face that weren't there before and he now regularly disposed of a number of greying hairs that'd had the audacity to emerge in his glorious dark curls. But they'd quickly returned; bringing a few friends with them by the looks of it!

What could he say? He was one vain mutt.

So he'd done what many other middle-aged wizards did when they begin to realise their own mortality.

He had fought against it.

But at what cost? He was on the verge of losing the one and only person he could envision spending the rest of his life with.

He groaned out loud.

"Please don't so this Sev. I love you so much! I'm so sorry I flirted with her but I give you my word as a Gryffindor I never kissed her or even sought her out. She followed me and next thing I know…well you know."

Silence

"Severus, please let me in. Let's talk about this like adults."

Silence

"Damn it Severus!" He raged, banging his fists against the dungeon door.

Silence.

He punched the door again.

And then he heard it. He almost missed it in his rage.

It was quiet, so quiet but he could hear it all the same.

In later years, if anyone were to ask him what was the one memory he would remember, good or bad in his life, he would recall this exact moment in time.

Standing the opposite side of a door and listening to the sound of Severus Snape softly sobbing his heart out the night before his wedding.

Sirius fell to his knees and spread his hands against the wooden grain, almost in an effort make contact with the man behind the door.

"I'm so sorry. Don't cry honey." He whispered, his own face now wet with tears.

What could he do? If he didn't think of something fast, he was going to lose this precious gift he'd been given.

For the first time in his selfish existence, he tried to empathise with another person. It wasn't an easy thing to do.

He tried desperately to imagine how Severus must be feeling. How he must have felt we he had flirted with the young witch, how he felt seeing his beloved being thoroughly kissed by another person.

He felt sick with jealousy.

He probed further.

He had sensed that Severus was feeling trapped and nervous about making a lifetime commitment to him. A committment to a man with a nonexistent track record in relationships.

If only there was way to level the playing field. Putting them both onto an even keel.

"Oh my God!" He thought. It was so simple.

He hesitated briefly. It was a huge step, not one that he'd have ever thought that he was capable of making.

"Severus." He said quietly, in an even tone.

Silence

"Severus, I know you can hear me because I can still hear you. I want you to listen to me. Our wedding will go ahead as planned tomorrow. Not because I am going to make you go ahead with it but because you will willing want it to."

"Severus, I'm going to invoke the _Eternus fidelitas_ oath."

The sound of sobbing halted.

"I will invoke it tonight if I have to; if it's the only way I can convince you to continue with the wedding." He paused, giving him time to absorb what he was saying. "But I would much prefer to say it tomorrow after our vows, in front of all our friends."

Sirius heard the door unlock and a blotchy faced potions master emerge tentatively.

"You would do that for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's only the same as the adorable bonding that you will undergo. But this way we will both be bound to remain faithful to each other for the rest of our lives."

"You're serious?"

"Deadly." There was no trace of humour in his voice.

They continued to look at each other from the doorway.

Sirius held his arms open and within seconds Severus was enveloped in a rib-crushing hug. Words hurriedly left their lips; promises, vows and apologies that were punctuated with blisteringly heated kisses.

"I love you."

Kiss.

"I'll never risk losing you like that again."

Kiss.

"I'm so so sorry honey."

Kiss.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone ever again." Sirius asked.

"Don't worry love, you'll never have to again."


	12. Nothing but blue skies ahead

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Severus roused; his sleep-addled brain became aware of a warm and unfamiliar weight across his chest.

Sirius.

They slept together in his chambers that night, cuddled close, relieved that their love hadn't been lost in the heat of that argument.

His brain slowly caught up.

It was their wedding day today. He checked the time on the clock on his bedside table.

8:15

There was plenty of time. Enough time for a leisurely breakfast. Then get ready and get married.

Simple

No fussing around.

Sirius' breath tickled his neck and resisted the urge to wriggle in response.

Severus also became aware of his love's morning arousal digging heavily into his leg.

He could feel the rigid length through Sirius' boxers.

He'd not actually seen him fully naked yet. They had avoided it to prevent temptation.

Tonight would be the first time, for both of them.

The thought of allowing Sirius' cock into his body unnerved him a little.

No, truth be told, it unnerved him a lot.

He knew it would hurt the first time but he had consoled himself that least he'd be initiated by a skilled and experienced lover and he had no doubts about Sirius' skill in that particular area. His reputation a lover was legendary, even from as far back as their days at Hogwarts.

He was purported to be a demon in the sack.

A thought occurred to him. It was strange how he'd automatically assumed that he would be the passive partner. They'd never discussed the dynamics of their relationship; again the temptation factor preventing it.

Did he want to be passive?

"Yes." He thought honestly

Did Sirius want him to bottom?

What if Sirius wanted him to top? But somehow, he couldn't quite visiualise him being passive.

Sirius wasn't anyone's bitch

An image formed in his mind's eye of him leaning over his lover; pounding into his body, lovingly caressing all of his naked flesh.

He groaned longingly.

He wasn't totally adverse to that idea either, if truth be told.

His own flesh was now as equally aroused as his lover's.

"Ah, you're up as well." Sirius murmured.

He flushed, knowing very well that's not what Sirius was implying.

He moved to get up out of bed but Sirius prevented his flight with a long good morning kiss.

"You do realise that this time tomorrow morning you will be Professor Severus Black? Happily married potions master of Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He grinned happily.

"You do realise that tomorrow you're bachelor days will be over and you'll be stuck with me forever." Severus said wryly, a faint trace of self doubt could be heard in his voice.

"I'm counting on it lover, and stop that. I'm one damn lucky bloke to be getting you as a husband. It's me that should be worried. You're being lumbered with one mangy old mutt."

"Oh, I dunno. I'm thinking two for the price of one! Not only am I getting a husband but I'm getting a dog as a bonus. I just hope that you're house-trained."

Sirius laughed heartily.

House elves brought breakfast to their room and they ate at a relaxed pace in their house robes. Only later, showering and changing into their wedding attire.

In tune with the venue and the personalities of the intendeds; they decided to marry in their house colours. Both choosing frock coat ensembles, topped off with matching dress robes. Sirius' were rich claret, trimmed with gold; whilst Severus wore bottled green with silver piping.

The wedding rings were heavy gold bands embossed with both the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin serpent, representing the amalgamation of the two great houses.

After admiring themselves excited, they walked together towards the Great Hall; their arms linked. Starting as they meant to go on.

United.

Dumbledore conducted the wedding ceremony and Sirius and Severus exchanged their vows, looking adoringly at each other throughout.

"I believe it is traditional to exchange kisses to seal the union." Albus offered fondly as he reached the end of the sermon.

Severus shyly leaned forward to accept a brief chaste kiss; however Sirius obviously had other ideas. Not content with displaying some modicum of decorum, Sirius launched himself towards his new husband and firmly attached his lips to that of his mate's. The lips plundered, his tongue snaking out; demanding entry to the soft tissues of Severus' mouth. The _Marauder_ maraudering.

Abruptly ending the kiss, he turned to the guests and spoke, leaving slightly stunned and thoroughly kissed Snape swaying dazedly.

"We would like to thank you, dear friends and colleagues for coming today and would be honoured if you could all to bear witness to what I am about to do." Sirius turned back towards his husband and brought Severus' hand up to his lips. He kissed it gently and spoke clearly.

"I, Sirius Black of the noble and most ancient house of Black, do declare my love to you my husband, Severus Black. To demonstrate the depth of that love in front of these witnesses here present, I therefore invoke the _Eternus fidelitas _oath."

A loud bang sounded throughout the hall as the magical oath was sealed.

"Forever my love." Sirius whispered lovingly.

"Forever."


	13. Pop goes the cherry or two

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 13: Pop goes a cherry or two.

Severus fidgeted nervously. This was his wedding night and he couldn't recall a time when he'd felt more scared.

_He was an ex Death Eater for fuck sake_.

He had faced Voldemort down in the final battle alongside the other Order members when it had been the right time to reveal his true allegiance and he'd be damned if that didn't come nowhere near as frightening as this.

Sirius looked at him affectionately. His animagus ability gave him heightened senses like a dog and he could literally smell the fear emanating from the man in front of him.

"You know, you could start by kissing me?" He offered teasingly.

Severus inelegantly launched himself at his husband; his usual grace and agility curiously absent. He kissed him clumsily, his teeth bumping against Sirius'. This caused both of them to flinch reflexively. Severus looked stricken. He had wanted this night to be perfect.

"Calm down Sev." He said, wrapping his arms around him soothingly. "It will be okay."

Sirius pulled away. He cupped his cheek and clasped his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. Severus was shocked at the sight that greeted them as they entered.

It was beautiful.

He looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Yes, I arranged this weeks ago." He affirmed.

It turned out that the old dog had a hidden romantic side.

Their bed was covered with rose petals. They had been enchanted to match the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, red, gold, green and silver. Scented candles burned from various place around the room and on the bedside table sat a bottle of champagne, chilling in an ice bucket.

"You know, you didn't really have to go to all this trouble to charm the pants off of me. I'm guaranteed shag you know?"

Sirius remained silent, he simply leaned in and slipped his hands into his silky curtain of hair and pulled him closer for a steamy kiss. Like their kiss earlier, his lips demanded, yet teased a response. He started walking them towards the bed; Severus felt the mattress make contact with the back of his thighs.

Sirius began to undress him slowly, divesting him of all of his wedding clothes. When he was completely naked, he brought Severus' hands up to the buttons of his own clothes, prompting him to do the same.

His fingers fumbled with the fastenings. He looked at Sirius imploringly but Sirius refused to rise, they were united forever and he was going to have to learn some sexual patience.

Once naked, Severus looked blankly. He didn't know what to do, even though their bodies knew exactly what they wanted. Both men were hugely aroused. Their erections strained painfully against one another, as they stood in close proximity.

Severus, realising that his mate was in no rush and knowing damned well that he was, took the initiative and climbed onto the bed, laying back. This then prompted Sirius into action.

"Not this first time sweetheart." He said shaking his head.

Severus' brow furrowed, not understanding his meaning.

"I don't follow you?"

"You're in my spot. That's my place for tonight."

"You want to...you mean..you er...want to….bottom?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Yes."

"Oh!"

Sirius moved onto the bed and held him close.

"I told you I'd been thinking about how best to make love to you on our wedding night and what better way to do that than to pop two cherries at the same time."

"You're a virgin!?"

"Don't be so naïve darling, I'm only an arse virgin" He answered patronisingly, casting his eyes lower. "Believe me I've never wanted to receive in that particular quarter. It's just this way it will be doubly special for both of us when the bonding takes place." Sirius almost wept at the emotion in Severus' eyes. Pure unadulterated love lay in their whiskey coloured depths.

"Just don't be expecting it on a regular basis either, just high holidays and special occasions. Or maybe when I've fucked up royally and need to make it up to you fast." He blustered.

"So no pressure then?" Severus joked nervously.

"I'll tell you what to do." He placated. "Now kiss me before I explode."

They lay on their sides, kissing softly. Hands roamed naked flesh, exploring virgin territory. As their passion increased, Sirius guided Severus on top of him between his legs. His hands began to caress his member slowly. This was rewarded with moans of pleasure from Sirius. He moved lower, grasping his balls, offering them a gentle tug. He splayed his fingers through his thick bush of hair that nestled there and moved lower still, reaching the golden inch. He knew how much pleasure he received when he touched his own perineum as he played with himself and just hoped that his lover experienced the same.

He wasn't disappointed. Sirius' legs spread open further, allowing him maximum access and he ground his hips down to increase contact. Sirius spoke, breaking the spell as he attempted to descend further to find his puckered ring.

"I hope you plan on using lubrication before you go anywhere near there."

To be honest, he hadn't thought about it in the heat of their passion.

"Do you have any?" He asked doubtfully.

Sirius smiled up at him.

"You really are green as grass aren't you? Have you ever cast a lubrication spell?" He queried.

Severus shook his head.

"Accio wand." His wand flew out from his robes into his hand. "_Lubricaro_." He muttered, waving his wand above his abdomen.

As he did this, a stream of colourless viscous lubricating gel emerged from the wand tip onto his skin. He stopped waving the wand when he felt there was enough of the thick liquid for their needs and placed the wand down.

Severus dipped two fingers into it and applied it to the tight brown hole. He heard Sirius' breath intake. He wondered what he could to take his mind off what was obviously going to be a painful experience for his mate.

The answer came to him; now was the time he could finally indulge in over twenty years worth of sexual fantasies.

He dipped his head.

His licked at a bead of pre-cum that had gathered on the tip of his cock. It jumped as his tongue made contact. He flattened his tongue and slowly licked up the length of the shaft. When he reached the top, he opened his mouth wide and using his lips for added friction, he swallowed Sirius' knob to the root.

His lover almost vaulted off the bed. He buried his hands in Severus' hair and guided him into a frenzied rhythm, slowing as his excitement built, speeding up when it abated slightly.

Sirius watched fascinated as Severus' cheeks hollowed as he sucked his cock in and out of his mouth. The pleasure almost drove him out of his mind. His husband was a natural fellator. He then became aware of a lubricated finger probing, gently massaging his anal entrance. He circled it slowly, his mouth continuing its assault.

And then the finger slipped inside filling him. He synchronised his mouth with the penetration. As he felt the muscle relax, he added a second finger and began to scissoring him, in an effort to prepare Sirius for the oncoming invasion. Soon he was gasping and pulled Severus from him.

"If you're going to do it, do it now."

"Are you sure you're ready? I mean yo…."

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to fuck you!" Sirius said lustily.

"Whatever you say lover." He positioned himself above Sirius, whose legs were open widely, his hips tipped forward, so as to expose his anus.

Severus scooped the remaining lubrication onto his shaft and smoothed it along its length. The remainder was applied at Sirius' sphincter and he probed the entrance with his cock.

Severus looked down at his husband and looks was exchanged between the two men that spoke volumes.

"I trust you." Sirius' said

"I love you." Severus' said back

He thrust his hips forward and entered him slowly. Pain was etched on Sirius' face at the intrusion. He was about to withdraw.

"Stay. Just stay still whilst I get used to you." He said through gritted teeth.

Moments passed as Severus struggled desperately not to become over excited and flash. He didn't want to short change the man beneath him.

He moved experimentally and Sirius thrust forward. He had become accustomed to his entry. Together they began to move slowly in an age old rhythm.

"Kiss me Siri love." He murmured.

He lifted forward and they met in the middle, as their tongues mimicked their genital movements. Severus reached between them and grasped his cock. He also angled his hips, so as to find that hidden spot deep within. He knew he had struck gold when Sirius' cock twitched in his hand. He fisted it in time, as he found the prostate once more.

"Holy fuck! I'm coming Sev." He screamed.

Severus continued to thrust deeply, seeking his own climax now as well milking Sirius' penis. His seed spilled freely over his hand and in between their bodies, as he came violently.

He kept his hand in contact with the spent knob as he increased the speed of his thrusts into Sirius' tight ring.

"Cum inside me Sev. Fill me up darling."

He exploded deep within the recesses of his canal, his face contorting as wave upon wave of pleasure shot through his body.

The atmosphere within the bedroom became charged as something magical began to happen in the afterglow. The air was electric as the _Adorable_ bonding took place between these two men.

These two men who until two months ago had been life long enemies. These two men who now lay panting on the bed, holding each other for dear life, inwardly thanking who or whatever was responsible for bringing them together for life.

"Severus."

"Hmhmm."

"Remind me to fuck up royally at least one a month."


	14. Pleasure overload

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 14: Pleasure overload 

They lay together, wrapped in a tight, loving embrace. Their bodies were coated with a fine layer of perspiration from the exertion of their love-making.

"You were amazing." Sirius exclaimed.

"Thank you. You know, you weren't so bad yourself."

They kissed lazily for a while.

However, Severus' body recovered quickly and he was soon aroused again. His caresses became more purposeful, as his hands roamed all over his lover's body. Within no time whatsoever, Sirius too was ready to go again.

He slid over, on top of Severus; slotting himself between his legs. They continued to kiss passionately, trailing hot wet kisses down his jaw and neck, nibbling and licking as he went. He then swirled his tongue in the whorls of dark hair that liberally covered Snape's chest, seeking out one of the small pink nubs hidden within. He was rewarded with groan from Severus as he suckled, laving it with his tongue as he did. After it was duly sensitised, Sirius moved over and sought out its twin.

His ministrations caused Severus to arch off the bed in ecstasy.

"Nice to know I've still got it!" He thought smugly. He felt around the bed for his wand and cast a _scourgify _spell and descended further.

Sirius kissed around his abdomen and groin, deliberately avoiding his cock. His unruly curls brushed against him teasingly. Severus gyrated his hips in an unspoken effort to get him to make oral contact but Sirius was having none of it.

He'd been doing this _a lot_ longer; he knew the anticipation felt almost as good as the act itself. He continued a little longer, just enough time for him to assert his dominance over his partner.

Feeling some sympathy for the man who lay beneath him panting; he took the straining member into his mouth and sucked on the purple mushroomed head. Severus groaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward reflexively.

"Holy fuck!" He growled.

He fisted his hands into Sirius' hair and gently guided him down the length. Severus knew he had to take care because of his size but Sirius showed no such restraint. He crammed the monster member all the way into his mouth and pumped it furiously up and down to the best of his ability. Sirius felt the balls tighten in his hand and he withdrew.

Severus whimpered at the loss of mouth to cock contact. Sirius sympathised however, he remained focused. He had plans for them and he didn't think Severus would recover as fast the next time.

"Up and on your hands and knees now." He told him masterly.

Snape didn't argue. He flipped over and raised himself into position.

"Lift yer arse up, drop your arms down flat and rest your head on them."

He did this leaving Sirius now had a birds eye view of his backside. The heavy sack hung low between his thighs and his knob bobbed occasionally in arousal.

He leaned forward and licked the wrinkled scrotal skin. It contracted immediately and Severus seemed placated that the foreplay had resumed. As he had done with the chest hair, he swirled his tongue in circles around each testicle. He bent lower and sucked them into his mouth one at a time. This earned him an appreciative moan from Severus on each occasion.

He then turned his attention onto his next target. Sirius spread his arse cheeks, exposing the puckered brown ring of muscle. He touched it experimentally with the tip of his tongue and like the scrotum, he felt it contract. Severus almost collapsed flat on the bed from pleasure overload as he began to rim him.

The cleaning spell had sufficiently cleansed the area, leaving only the earthy maleness that was essentially his husband. He was intoxicated by it. He lapped around the ring and then probed the entrance with the tip. He felt the resistance of the virgin hole against his tongue but his patience was soon rewarded as Severus became accustomed to the invasion and his arousal increased. Sirius thrust further inside and soon was in as far as he could go. He moved in and out with Severus grinding his arse back and forth in encouragement, as they mimicked the actions that they'd soon engage in.

Now heavily aroused, Sirius stopped. He felt his lover was prepared enough and he was eager to seek his own pleasure.

"Stay there." He said, stroking the skin on his bare back lovingly.

Retrieving his wand once more, he cast the lubrication spell onto Snape's back and applied a generous amount of the gel to his anus. He then greased up his own member with the remainder.

"Are you ready Sev? I'm going to put it in now."

Severus simply grunted in reply, having long since lost ability to communicate verbally.

Sirius probed the hole with the head of his cock and slowly pushed forward slightly. He gritted his teeth, as the tight muscle gripped him like a tight velvet fist. He pressed on ever so slowly, trying desperately not to hurt his husband.

Severus unexpectedly pushed back and impaled himself fully onto Sirius length. His breath rushed from his lungs in a _whoosh_.

"Too slow." Was all Snape could manage to say.

"Too bloody fast!" Sirius replied. He slapped an arse cheek hard. "I nearly came then. Be patient or else I'll stop altogether. Just you remember who's topping here."

He remained still within his lover but was soon unable to ignore the slight movements Severus was making or indeed the strong pull of his own body's need for release.

He began to thrust; aiming for that sweet secret spot hidden within, knowing well that this would increase his partner's pleasure exponentially. They set a fast and demanding rhythm; Sirius pounding hard, with Severus riding him with equal force.

With the end drawing to a close, Sirius leaned forward and stroked his cheek lovingly against the soft pale skin of Snape's back. He then reached beneath him and stroked Severus' cock.

"I'm gonna come." They told each other simultaneously.

Sirius came first, shooting his release deep within his lover's body. Severus soon followed; copious amounts of his seed flowing from his knob, lubricating Sirius' hand as he pumped every single drop from the rigid shaft.

They collapsed together onto the bed, completely satiated.

"Love you Professor Black."

"Love you too, Professor Black." They said wearily, tiredly teasing each other.

Sirius gathered the strength to turn them both onto their sides, remaining joined, cock to arse. He then accio'd the bed covers over them and together, they slept spoons fashion until the morning.


	15. Life was good

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry I have not updated for a while but I have been reading more fanfic than actually writing it (I have found a _really _dark place here on this site). Also, I have had writers block with this story and have been hammering out where I want this to go. I have decided now and will be updating again. This is a short chapter but expect more in the coming days/weeks.

* * *

Chapter 15: Life was good

They had soon settled down to a regular routine following their wedding at the beginning of the Hogwarts school year. However, they'd both agreed to postpone their honeymoon until the end of the school year, whereby they could have an extended holiday, without compromising the education of their pupils.

It was _merely coincidental_ that the weather would be much nicer during the summer months, when compared to the cool autumnal changes now evident in the Scottish air.

Frankly, life was good.

Specifically, married life was good and it agreed with both of the Professors' Black.

And Sirius discovered two important things during the first few weeks of his marriage. One, that much to his embarrassment, Severus was more than a rival to him in the wickedness stakes and two, payback was a bitch!

The incident occurred during one of Sirius' DADA classes. He was sat at his desk, teaching the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class about the differences between Cornish and Devonshire Pixies and how to spot them, when he felt the buttons of his trousers opening. Stunned and not quite sure of what he was about to discover under his desk, he looked down to find Severus grinning inanely up at him. Before he had time for his brain to function and escape his evil machinations, Severus had his member exposed and proceeded to perform oral sex on him, right there in the classroom!

Severus had had the common decency to cast both a concealment and silencing spell around the desk foot well. Some of the pupils were concerned that Professor Black's voice kept cracking as he answered their eager questions and he kept shifting position quite frequently.

Sirius suddenly proclaimed that he didn't feel all that well afterall and that he was going to visit Madam Pomfrey over at the hospital wing. They were very pleased to be dismissed from class early with an extremely easy homework assignment. As soon as the last student exited the room, Severus continued with gusto and Sirius exploded in the Potion Master's mouth.

Severus exited from his hiding place.

"That was evil Sev. They could've seen you!"

Severus bent down and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Don't be daft. I wouldn't risk that, the only one who would've give the game away was you and you acted your pants off, literally. I particularly like how you managed to stick to you lesson plan whilst I sucked your balls. Although, I don't think they've ever had a class that has been conducted in a falsetto voice." He laughed.

"This means war!" Sirius declared.

"No it doesn't. Consider us quits Black. I had you propose to me in front of the entire Hogwarts faculty on bended knee, declaring your undying love over Godric's sword. Embarrassment doesn't cover it. We're quits." He stated firmly.

"Give us a proper kiss and I'll consider the matter resolved."

Severus slipped his arms around his neck and kissed him with breathtaking passion. Breathlessly breaking the kiss, they looked at each other lovingly, their foreheads resting together.

"I love you." Severus declared seriously.

"I love you too babe. Now scram, I've got the fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindor group due in five minutes and they'll be scarred for life if they come in here and see me with my cock hanging out of my trousers." He grinned cheekily.

Life was good and they were happy.

Christmas soon approached and both Sirius and Severus were excited, but for different reasons. Severus was looking forward to the holidays; the first one in a long time without the threat of war hanging over them and marring the season. He was also glad that he_ had_ someone to share it with now. It was normally a lonely affair for Severus but this year was going to be different. He _now had_ someone to kiss under the mistletoe, someone to buy presents for, someone to cuddle up to on the cold winter nights, snuggled up in front of a roaring fire and together, watching the enchanted candles twinkle in the firelight.

Whereas, Sirius was looking forward his first complete family Christmas since James and Lily had been killed. He planned on inviting the whole of their _reconstructed _family to Grimmauld Place and having the best holiday that any one of them could remember.


	16. Christmas with the Professors’ Black

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, both from the faithful followers and new readers. I am sorry for the delay in updates over the last few weeks. I would never abandon this fic and I stand by my mission statement that as an author on this site, I will never leave a story unfinished. I have found numerous brilliantly written fics on here that have long since been abandoned and I can think of nothing more frustrating than getting into a great fanfic, only to find it incomplete and not been updated for at least a year.

Next chapter guys and please don't forget to review. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas with the Professors' Black

The early morning light broke through the curtains in their bedroom at Grimmauld Place on Christmas morning. However, the occupants of the room were far from sleeping peacefully. Anyone with voyeuristic tendencies would have been treated to the erotic sight of Sirius Black hammering his husband of three months into the headboard.

Severus was on his knees, bent slightly over and gripping onto the wooden bed frame for dear life as Sirius took him roughly from behind. He manoeuvred Sev's right leg up and outwards, in order to increase his penetration.

Each stroke produced an animalistic grunt from Black, which was rewarded with Severus groaning in return as every determined thrust grazed that sweet walnut-sized gland hidden deep within.

"You love it when I pound you don't babe? Go on admit it." He grunted.

"Ahhh, uhm." Was all Snape could manage to respond with

"You love being my bitch don't you? You were born to be Padfoot's bitch weren't you?" He said, continuing to thrust into him relentlessly.

"Yes." He mumbled in return.

"Come for Padfoot, Bitch. Howl for me babe." Sirius commanded, reaching around for Severus' cock.

One pump and he was there, howling his release for his mate; triggering Black's climax as he did.

Sirius thrust forward as far as he could go, spasming as waves of pleasure washed over him.

"Phew, thank Merlin for silencing charms. I think we'd have scarred poor Harry for life by now!" Sirius said breathlessly.

"I suppose so. Oh and just for…" He panted heavily. "…the record Sirius, I'm nobody's bitch! But I'll be damned if it doesn't make me come like a freight train when you call me that when we're fucking." He admitted wryly.

"Sev, we're in love and married now; we don't fuck, we make beautiful luurrv."

"Poof! Come on shift off."

"That's an ironic statement seeing as you're the one currently with my dick up his arse."

Sirius withdrew from his husband and settled into their bed.

"Come here and give us a cuddle. We don't have to get up for a while yet."

Snape disengaged himself from the head of the bed and went into his open arms, which enclosed him lovingly in a warm embrace.

"You know, you're getting soft in your old age. I wonder what Potter and Lupin would say if they could see you now; smooching with your nemesis?"

"Well, James would probably try and hex my balls off and Lupin already commented on the irony of the situation just the other day. Something along the lines of '_how the mighty have fallen_,' were his exact words I believe."

It was true. Sirius was turning out to be the more romantic of the two of them. When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place at the beginning of the holidays, Sirius had insisted that he carry his husband through the floo upon entering his new home. Severus told him snarkily that he was behaving like a menopausal witch, but secretly he was thrilled.

His had been a lonely existence.

No one ever caring for him and, true Black's demonstrative nature took some getting use to but he had to admit it was nice to actually have someone who lavished care and affection onto him.

"I hope you told everyone to be prompt for lunch?"

"Of course, I made sure of that, as requested darling!" Sirius mocked.

"Prick! I just don't want everyone turning up willy-nilly."

"I know, and I do appreciate that this wasn't your ideal way of spending our first Christmas together but trust me. You'll see, there's nothing quite like a fun-filled holiday with all of your family and friends around you."

"You mean all _your _family and friends. You're my only family Sirius." Sev said soberly.

"Hey, they became yours through marriage and like it or not, Harry is now you God son also." He reassured, gathering him closer.

"Oh God!"

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Sort of." His eyes darted shiftily.

"Oh and don't forget the best bit of the day. When they've all buggered off home and I get to bugger you."

"Oh, no, no, no. I believe the only one doing the buggering tonight honeycakes is me. Tonight sir, you are bottoming."

"Oh and just how have you arrived at that conclusion?"

"Well, as per our agreement, and I believe your exact words were '…_just high holidays and special occasions. Or maybe when I've fucked up royally and need to make it up to you fast'. _Well, it's my understanding that Christmas counts as a high holiday, the highest in fact."

"Oh cock."

"Oh cock indeed. Mine to be precise, in you." The Slytherin said rather smugly.

Everything went exactly as planned. All the guests did indeed arrive on time and a good day was had by all. Severus and Molly Weasley jointly prepared and cooked the Christmas meal and for the first time in his life, Sirius was thankful for the large size of the Black family home.

He had always thought the house too large for one aging playboy but for once, it had been an asset to him rather than a burden. A smaller place would've found them struggling to cope with the large number of dinner guests. Whereas, the dilapidated old town house coped admirably.

The guest included, the entire Weasley family, Harry and Hermione (of course), Minerva and Albus, Remus and a newly pregnant Tonks, Ted and Andromeda Tonks and finally Alistor Moody, who had no surviving family.

Sirius had invited Hagrid but he had decided to remain behind at Hogwarts to spend the holidays with Grawp, who was too big to fit in any normal sized abode.

They had chosen to exchange their own presents to each other after everyone had left, so as not to feel rushed in opening them and keep private any subsequent emotional outpouring from their receipt.

By ten o'clock that evening everyone had left Grimmauld Place, including Harry and Hermione. They had decided to stay over at the Burrow until the day after Boxing Day and spend some time together with the Weasley family; so once again the Black's were all alone.

Sirius secretly suspected that Harry had planned this on purpose for just this reason.

He was such a sensitive and caring young man.

Sirius strolled into the living room after seeing off the last guests and sat down unceremoniously next to his husband on the settee.

The room was only lit by the light of the enchanted candles on the Christmas tree and the fire that burned brightly in the grate, giving it a seasonal atmosphere.

"Can I have my present now?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"You know, for a grown man, you're such a fucking child."

"But you love me for it." He retorted cheekily.

"Accio Sirius' present."

A small box flew across the room from underneath the tree and into Snape's hand. When Sirius tried to snatch it from him, he merely moved from out of his reach.

"What do you say?"

"Give it to me?"

"And?"

"Now."

"Spoilt pure-blood brat."

He relented and handed it over; their teasing all in good nature.

His faux immature behaviour ceased when he opened the small but expensive jewellery box. Nestled within the red velvet casing, lay a rather masculine platinum medallion. The front was intricately engraved with the Gryffindor lion and motto.

Sirius was absolutely speechless at its beauty. However, Severus became worried as the silence grew.

'_He does__n't like it.'_ He thought dejectedly.

"I can always exchange it if you don't like it." Surprised at how his voice remained neutral. He just wanted to cry. He'd never bought a present for anyone before and obviously he messed up the first and only time that it mattered.

"No!" The Gryffindor barked. "I love it." He said softly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"If you're sure." Sev asked, still unconvinced.

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." He kissed Snape swiftly and deeply.

"It's not just a medallion you know. It doubles as a locket. Open it up." He said breaking the kiss. He waved his hand over it. "_Ostendo. _Reveal your contents."

The locket opened revealing two magical photos either side. One was a picture of a teenaged James, Sirius, Remus and Lily smiling happily at the camera. The second picture was of them on their wedding day posing for the photo, Harry standing proudly with them.

"I had the jeweller magically shrink them to fit in. This way you can have us all close to you always. If you turn it over, I had it inscribed."

"My God, it keeps getting better and better." Black turned it over and fingered the neat italic inscription. "To my other half, you complete me." He read aloud. "Do you want me on my back tonight or doggy-style?"

"Trust you to spoil my romantic overture with smut. Your back will suffice."

They laughed.

"Your turn. I just hope you like my gift."

"I'm sure I will."

"Accio Severus' gift."

A slightly larger present flew into his hands and he handed over to his spouse.

It felt soft under the wrapping. He gingerly removed the paper and was astonished to find a small matching outfit. Confusedly, he wondered if they were clothes for him and that they'd been shrunk for packaging.

He looked questioningly at Sirius.

"I don't understand." He asked perplexed.

"They're baby clothes. I want us to have a baby."


	17. Trials & tribs of being Mrs S Black

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes there are at present (if any, but no doubt there are) I do usually pick them up and amend them within the first couple of days of posting but I've said it before and I'll say it again, I suffer from that debilitating and embarrassing condition known as _premature publication._

Once again, thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I'm glad that so many of you like where I'm taking this fic but this is _me_ afterall and I don't do straight forward! There are going to be some serious twists and turns in this story, so hang on to your hats guys and enjoy the ride!

Welcome to this fic's newest fan DanceswithHippogriffs, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 17: The trials and tribulations of being married to Sirius Black

"They're baby clothes. I want us to have a baby."

"WHAT!"

"I said I want us to have a baby." He repeated blandly; as if he was stating that he wanted to have a dinner party.

"A baby, where the fuck has this idea come from? No, let me guess, Nymphadora is pregnant and you've decided that in typical Gryffindor impulsive style that we too should have a child." Severus shook his head dazedly.

He stood up and began to pace.

"Look, Sev, I know it's something that we never discussed before getting married but I think it's a great idea. I've always wanted children eventually and we are both the last of our lines. So let's go for it." Sirius reasoned.

"Is there anything in my character that has suggested to you that I actually _like_ children? I detest them! I have taught the snivelling little buggers for the best part of twenty years and I have failed to be enamoured by them yet."

"Yeah, but that's different. This would be ours; mine and yours. The most perfect expression of our love for each other."

"Oh my God! Have you heard yourself, you soppy twat? Who's going to look after it? We both teach full time and you know just how little time I have spare already. In between teaching throughout the day, marking assignments in the evenings, student tutorials, dealing with staffing issues as deputy headmaster _and_ managing Slytherin house. What do you want me to do, walk around the school with it strapped to my chest in a sling?" Snape snapped, wringing his hands in exasperation.

If he was honest with himself, what bothered him more about the idea was that Sirius would no doubt expect him to be the carrier.

He was under no illusions that he was considered the 'wife' in their relationship and he'd accepted this but he had no such inclination to take the feminine role further and actually bare a child.

"No Sirius, I have no intention of carrying a child. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

'_Oh well, married life was nice whilst it lasted.' _He thought, anticipating their separation over such a contentious issue.

Severus headed upstairs to their bedroom and began to remove his clothes from the chest of drawers, placing them onto the bed to pack.

Sirius followed and watched confusedly from the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing my stuff."

"Why? Where are you going to at this hour?"

"Leaving."

"NO! God, please don't leave Sev." Sirius begged, throwing his arms around his husband. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to do this. Having children is supposed to bring couples together not split them up. I just thought you'd feel the same way as me. I promise I won't fetch it up again."

Severus was baffled at this turn of events. Black didn't want him to leave because he didn't want to have a baby?

"You don't want me to go then?" He asked doggedly.

"Hell no!"

The tension burst and he sobbed with relief.

"Don't cry babe. I love you. I'm so sorry I brought it up. I am so stupid." He added absently. "I had to wade in and spoil a perfect day, as usual."

"No, it's not all your fault Siri. I just don't want to carry a child." He admitted.

Sirius pulled himself out of his arms and held him away from him slightly.

"Be honest with me Sev. Are you absolutely against the idea of us having a child together or is it the fact you just don't want to be pregnant?"

"I don't like children very much; twenty years of teaching them has not exactly helped to inspire fraternal feeling towards them. But if I am absolutely honest with you, then I freely admit that I don't want to carry a child." He said shamefully, his eyes not quite able to meet his husband's.

"And if I told you that I'd be willing to the one to be impregnated. What would you say then?"

"I'm still not thrilled with the idea of children Siri and I think it's something that we'd need to discuss further. But, if you're willing to carry it and we do agree eventually, then I suppose I could get used to the idea." He offered tentatively.

"Okay then, let's discuss it tomorrow. Right now, seeing as we are already here in the bedroom…" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Unbelievable, we have both just gone through the emotional wringer and all you can think about is sex?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Make up sex is the best I'll have you know." Sirius grinned, pushing Severus back onto the bed and straddling his thighs.

Their mouths met frenetically; tongues fighting for control over the other. Where normally Severus would have relented, acknowledging his husband's dominance, he plundered on mercilessly.

This was his turn now. At this moment he was dominant and he acted accordingly. He flipped Sirius onto his back with lightening speed and continued to ravish his lips.

He trailed a path of hot kisses and nips along his jaw and down his neck, as his hands worked frantically at the other man's clothing. Soon, his lean chest was bared and his hands began tracing its muscular contours.

Black groaned in ecstasy.

Severus, he had discovered over the months, was a demanding lover in both roles. Sirius had only bottomed a handful of times since their wedding night but as he had soon found out, Severus was as tenacious and methodical in the bedroom as he was in the classroom.

The animagus was glad at the infrequency of his bottoming. Not because Severus was a bad or inconsiderate lover, quite the opposite.

To be frank, he wore him out.

He could barely sit down for a day or two after Sev topped him.

His original nervousness and impatience had only lasted a few weeks following the wedding. One particular incident that occurred during that time was still very fresh in his memory and he had the scar as a constant reminder of it.

Snape, in his infinite wisdom and perpetual aim of perfection had decided to produce a better, more effective lubricant for their love-making than the magically produced one they'd been using up until then. This in itself was easily achieved through his expertise as a master potions maker.

The lubricant was designed to last twice as long, with only half the amount required and have a relaxation and very slight anaesthetic effect and eventually proved to be highly effective.

He had however, forgotten to bring it into their bedroom, in his rush to try it out. So in true wizarding style, he _accio'd_ the jar from other room as they continued to kiss and fondle passionately. Unfortunately, Sirius chose that precise moment to raise himself up and remove his shirt. He never saw the heavy glass jar fly into they room at speed, which then proceeded to make contact with his forehead and duly knock him unconscious for five minutes.

After a desperate plea to the medi-witch through the Hogwarts floo network, Poppy Pomfrey declared that Sirius' condition needed monitoring overnight in the infirmary to make sure that there were no lasting effects.

Her final piece of medical advice to the couple was to ensure that in the future, all home-made lubricants should be stored in soft, anti-concussive containers!

Meanwhile, Sirius' reverie was abruptly halted when Severus began kissing and nibbling his way down towards his cock.

Severus always sucked his husband off before shagging him; somehow feeling that he owed it to him to give him the maximum pleasure before fucking him up the arse.

It was something that he too had come to appreciate himself when he received. Although, somehow it was different for him. Severus had long since accepted that he was naturally submissive in the bedroom and loved to be the recipient.

Sirius however, was not.

And he valued the times when his husband had permitted the role reversal.

Snape took the engorged member into his mouth and sucked on it deeply. Black's hands fisted in his sleek black hair, pulling painfully on his scalp. He said nothing; he'd tolerated pain a thousand times worse at the hands of Voldemort.

His rhythm was now well practised. Just enough to give mind-blowing pleasure but not enough to make him come.

He disengaged and reached over to the bedside table for the lube. Ignoring his own erection, he slathered an ample amount of it onto his fingers and worked it into the tight ring muscle.

One finger, then two. He rarely needed a third, as by that time Sirius was practically begging to be fucked. And tonight was no different.

"My God Sev, do it. Impale me with that gorgeous cock of yours." He breathed.

He applied a generous amount of the unctuous gel to his penis and guided it into his tight entrance. He thrust forwards hesitantly at first; it had been over a month since they had last done it this way around and Severus didn't want to hurt him.

He increased his pace and he felt the sphincter relax and proceeded to screw the shit out of his husband.

Sirius brought his legs up and linked them around his waist. He looked down and watched the handsome Gryffindor climax beneath him and at that moment in time, Severus did the impossible.

He fell even more in love with his husband.

And then in rapid succession, followed him into the jaws of ecstasy.


	18. Sirius Black gets a biology lesson

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 18: Sirius Black Gets a Biology Lesson

They continued to discuss the issue of having a child over the remainder of the holidays, almost to saturation point. There had been some emotional disclosures between the two men regarding their strange and abusive upbringings but by and large a decision had been reached; they were going to become parents.

They had chosen to embark on it sooner rather that later due their respective ages. Although they weren't old in wizarding years; male pregnancy had a tremendous impact on the carrier's physiology and this required the male to be in excellent physical health, which Sirius was.

He had long since recovered from his time in Azkaban and being on the run. So, they had decided to strike whilst the iron was hot.

Severus explained the ins and outs to Sirius and what the process entailed.

"The _Conceptioni_ are extremely complex potions but the _Vir Conceptionus_ is particular unforgiving in its use. Most potioneers who brew it have been unable to adjust its formulation, leaving many wizards pregnant despite changing their minds."

"I don't get it, why would they become pregnant if they decided not to go ahead with it?" Sirius queried.

"Well that's why there's so little room for error with it. Fertilisation is induced magically and conception is guaranteed immediately after ejaculation in male pregnancy. Therefore, all forms of contraception are useless against it, both magic and muggle. The combining process in female pregnancy does differ significantly as women are not natural depositors during lesbian sexual relations but the principle is the virtually the same."

Sirius look even more perplexed.

"Look, it's quite simple." He said, slipping into teaching mode. "In heterosexual conception you need sperm and an egg right?"

"Dah! That much I do know."

"Well, think about it. In homosexual conception, you have an egg and an egg in lesbian conception and sperm and sperm in the other and never the genetic material shall meet. Right? " He deliberately misquoted.

"Right. Gotcha so far."

"Wrong! You see, both the _Vir and Femina Conceptionus_ potions extract the genetic material from the opposing donor, i.e. you, as you don't have any ova being male. It then combines it magically with the opposing partner's DNA, to create a blastocyst. From there on in, development of the foetus is exactly the same as in a naturally occurring pregnancy."

"But what about a womb in men?"

"Now that's where the two potions differ. Obviously women already have a womb and therefore have no need of additional one. Whereas, the _Vir Conceptionus_ actually creates a male womb that self secretes the necessary pregnancy hormones to sustain the pregnancy within the abdomen when ingested by the intended carrier." Severus explained.

"It grows off the sigmoid colon and the rectum acts like the vagina; sealing off temporarily so that sperm transmission can occur in the newly grown womb. After, because of its location, the womb seals itself off to prevent contamination, much like the mucus plug does in a female pregnancy and then the rectum simply reverts back to normal straight after copulation." He continued.

"Merlin's hairy gonads!" Sirius exclaimed. "You turn me on when you talk so clinical. You know I never did get you to recite that speech you gave the day I proposed to you. I really could do with hearing it now, preferably with my prick in your mouth as you do it." Sirius said jokingly; his eyes reflecting the lust he was currently feeling.

"Dickhead!"

"Damn straight. This dick does want some head!" He rubbed his groin suggestively.

"Are you going to let me finish explaining or are you going to just sit there, rubbing yourself up and thinking about sex?"

"Can't I do both?" From the look in his husband's eye, he already had his answer. "Anyway, how come you know so much about it?"

"Because my darling husband, you may not be aware but in order to generate an additional income, I happen to brew privately for a select number of commercial clients. Furthermore, it just so happens that I've been brewing this particular potion for a few of years now."

"Of course you have." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "And when you said that _most_ potioneers have been unable to modify its formulation, I take it that you didn't include yourself in that category?"

"Naturally, I registered the patent with the Ministry, along with a number of others. I modified it so that an incantation must be invoked to activate it prior to intercourse. Ergo, no incantation, no pregnancy. However, there are other risks that no amount alteration to its formula will prevent."

For the first time, Sirius' happy-go-lucky attitude about the pregnancy appeared to slip slightly.

"What risks?" He asked seriously.

"Well, the most likely is the one that we've already discussed; the impact the pregnancy will have on your physical health."

"And the others?"

"Like any other pregnancy there's always a risk of miscarriage. However, the main one in male pregnancy is that there's a one in four chance you could lose the baby due to genetic incompatibility."

"Why so high of a risk with male pregnancy?"

"The genes it receives from its parents determine its sex and as you know the sex of a child can only be male or female; XY for male and XX for female. Ordinarily this doesn't present a problem, although a lesbian couple can only create a female child, as their genetic material is inherently female. But when the parents are two males then there is a 25 percent possibility of the genetic combination of YY. There isn't a viable YY combination and therefore an embryo with this make-up will spontaneously abort."

"Oh." Sirius said unusually sombre.

"Yes, and it can take the carrier up to a year to fully recover physically and begin the process again."

"Isn't there anything that can be done to prevent it?" He enquired, a tad more hopeful.

"No, nothing. It's merely luck of the draw I'm afraid." Severus didn't miss his husband's shoulders drop in defeat at this final bit of information. "But I'm sure we won't be affected. You'll see Siri, _and_ you're missing the most important part. There's a 50 percent chance we'll have a happy healthy son and a 25 percent one of having a daughter." He said, in a show of uncharacteristic optimism.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Severus was perturbed at Sirius' reaction to the possibility of the pregnancy ending in miscarriage. Despite loving the man to distraction, he'd always thought of him as a rather shallow individual. He now felt distinctly guilty about this.

Sirius had repeatedly demonstrated to Snape since they'd been together that he was capable of deep feelings and he had continued to dismiss them, or at the very least, ignore their existence.

Not quite sure how to deal with the somewhat deflated animagus; he did the only thing at his disposal and what usually cheered him up.

Sex.

"Come on you old dog, cheer up. I'm pretty sure that I can remember that speech word for word." He cajoled.

Sirius' lips quirked upwards, as he failed to suppress his mirth.

"And you know, you only heard the abridged version; the unabridged was _at least_ another fifteen minutes longer with all of the Ministry's statistics included." Severus added wickedly.


	19. Sirius Black throws a tantrum

A/N: Come you guys, you've got to be kidding me here! I don't mean to bitch and believe me I don't include my loyal and _regular _reviewers (you know who you are) when I do this but this is getting ridiculous. This fic has received 19970 hits and only 65 of you have bothered your backside to review it. I mean, come on that equates to one review per 307.23 readers and yes, as an academic, I did the math! 41 people have alerted it and 22 of you have added it to your favourites list.

All you have to do is write a few words. Is it good? Is it bad? Does it both suck _and_ blow? Do you like where the story is going, or _not_ as the case maybe. Just write something, anything! I bust my arse to entertain fellow fanfic fans and the least you can do when you reach the end of the chapter is click the **submit review** button and is type a line or two about it.

I found one reader on another fanfic site that shall remain nameless who actually held her chapters to ransom. The author refused to publish the next instalment until someone reviewed her last chapter and kudos to her for doing. I mean I don't want to resort to something so desperate but I will if it becomes necessary.

Help a girl out here!

Thank you to Proper T who could actually be bothered to review chapter 18. I write and post this next chapter for you alone. :)

Sorry to Gem of the Stars, Shizu66, NATWEST, Autumn Snowfall, Die666 and sparkling silver angel wings (my apologies if I have missed out any other, normally regular Adorable reviewers) this rant was not aimed at you guys ;). I'm sure it was just an oversight or that you've been busy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Sirius Black Throws a Tantrum

With the holidays over and new school term beginning, the Black's returned to Hogwarts, optimistic in the knowledge that they were shortly to become parents. Severus was still a little apprehensive about the idea but if Sirius wanted this then he would do everything within his power, short of actually carrying the child, to see that he got his wish.

"When are we going to do it then?" Sirius asked, as they two relaxed in their quarters one evening after class.

"The _Vir Conceptionus_ doesn't actually take that long to brew when compared against other complex potions, such as polyjuice. After brewing, it needs to ferment for a week."

"Why don't you just get some that you've already brewed from those you supply it to?"

"I brewed my last batch just before Christmas and besides, I want to make sure the potion is fresh and of exceptional quality. I'm not going to let you just take any old shite you know." He answered slightly affronted.

"Ah bless, you really love me don't you."

"Piss off Padfoot." Snape blustered. "Of course I love you, you mangy mutt. Who would keep my feet warm at night if I didn't have you to cuddle up to?"

"When are you going to start then?" Sirius queried eagerly.

"It just so happens that I checked my stock cupboard earlier today and found that I was out of a number of ingredients required. So I shall pop over to Diagon Alley tomorrow after class and get what I need."

"We can go together. What?" Black asked when he saw Severus' expression. "I want to be involved every step of the way. I have that right you know, seeing as it will be me carrying the little tyke."

Snape gave him an affectionate hug.

"Okay love. Of course you can come along."

As the following day progressed, Sirius could hardly contain his excitement. However, this was unexpectedly cut short at lunchtime when Severus informed him that he'd be unable to go to shopping that evening.

Sirius felt like throwing an infamous Black tantrum.

"What do you mean we can't go tonight?" He said loudly.

The usual buzz of over six hundred students and staff eating and talking over lunch abruptly halted and the main hall went deathly quiet.

"Because Sirius I had the unfortunate job of babysitting the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor potion class in detention." He whispered through gritted teeth, embarrassed by his petulant outburst.

"The arrogant little bastards had the audacity to start a common brawl in the middle of a pop quiz and there is absolutely no way that I can allow them to get away with it. It would simply undermine my authority over them. You, more than anyone should know that you show no weakness to students. Why the next thing you know, you've got the little sods pranking you and then where would I be?" He continued.

"Yes, but did it have to be tonight? You knew we had this planned." He whined.

"You have to strike whilst the iron is hot, so to speak. The psychology behind the chastisement of students states that it should be soon after the deed, else they forget why they are being punished and as much as I dislike them, I'm not cruel."

Sirius looked at him down his nose, as if to say '_Yeah, I believe you, NOT!'_

"I'm not! And I'm sorry Sirius, you knew my commitment to my job when we married and I'm not about to change that anytime soon. We can go tomorrow after school."

Sirius huffed, turning back into his seat childishly.

He sat there for almost five minutes, before realising that Severus had no plans in giving into him.

He could be so hard and stubborn at times.

His eyes darted furtively across to the man seated next him.

His shoulders were drooped in defeat and he was able to effectively read his husband's body language.

He was upset.

A proud man but subtly he made his feelings known.

Sirius felt guilty. It was true; he was acting like a spoilt brat. There was no rush.

Hell, there was nothing stopping _him_ from going to get the ingredients from Diagon Alley.

Fuck! Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Sev."

Severus laid his knife and folk down and turned to Sirius resignedly. It was almost as if he was expecting a further argument.

Sirius interpreted this and asked tentatively.

"There's nothing stopping me from going is there? What if you wrote me a list of everything that you needed and told me which shops to buy them from that would work?"

"I suppose so Sirius." He replied tiredly and resumed eating.

Sirius slipped his hand under the head table and onto Snape's knee. He stroked it and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

It wasn't a sexual act; done more for reassurance but for which one of them it was meant for, he wasn't sure.

They went their separate ways after lunch, each off to their subsequent classes.

At the end of the day, Sirius made his way back to their private rooms stopping by the potions classroom. The children stood as he entered the lab, as was the protocol when a teacher entered the room.

He approached Severus' desk and smiled wanly at his husband.

"Did you make the list out?"

Severus silently thrust a list into his hand and continued the pile marking parchments on his desk.

"Are they all here; what to get and where to go?"

"If you bother to open the list Sirius and read it, you will see that the instructions are clear." He answered tersely, without raising his head.

"Okay." He stood there, unsure what to say; the pregnant pause clearly evident. "I'm sorry babe." He said quietly, so much so that the closest student would have been unable to hear his endearment.

The last thing he wanted to do was anger Severus further by embarrassing him in front of his pupils.

"Sev." He repeated.

Snape looked up this time.

"I love you." He mouthed.

He didn't say anything, but Sirius didn't miss the way his lips quirked at the ends, as he tried to suppress a smile.

"I'll see you later. I won't be long."

Sirius left the potions lab and headed next door to their quarters. He quickly changed out of his teaching robes and into his travelling cloak. When he was ready, he went to the fireplace in the living room and was about to grab the floo powder when he felt himself being spun around and thrust into his husband's arms.

"I'm a stubborn bastard. I'm sorry I over-reacted. I love you too." He kissed Black passionately, before letting him go. "I really wish I was going with you know."

"I know babe. I better go, or they'll be shut."

"I'll see you a dinner okay."

And with that, Sirius threw the powder into the grate and vanished to the hearth at the Leaky Cauldron.


	20. Just call me Your Majesty

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for your support regarding request for readers to review; I am grateful. **But please don't feel obligated to leave a review for every chapter if you do not feel like it. I know it's difficult and you often end up saying the same old stuff, which quickly becomes tedious for both reader and author. ****It wasn't my intention to harangue people into reviewing my story,** it was just nice to see that the high volume of readers the story was getting, were in fact enjoying the fic and not reading it once; hating it without passing comment on why they hated it.

I would just like to clarify that I didn't ask people to review out of narcissism and I am not writing for the sole aim of getting reviews. A prime example of why I ask readers to review was demonstrated in my other work-in- progress _**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_(shameless advertising there [Remus/Sirius, MWPP) where one reader picked up a spelling error and a continuity flaw within the story (extremely rare occurrence for me). I don't have a beta; you guys are my betas!

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Just call me Your Majesty

Sirius entered the main bar area of the Leaky Cauldron from the designated Floo network hearth. He knew he only had a short timeframe before Bratherton's Apothecary closed and so headed directly outside to the charmed walled that protected the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Once through, he hurried along the street to his destination. In his haste, he didn't see the small pink-haired woman step into his path and almost collided with her.

"Tonks! Sorry, I was miles away." He greeted his cousin and best friend's wife. "Where's Moony?" He asked looking around.

"Working hard until six o'clock."

Since the war ended, Remus had been managing the Diagon Alley branch of Vablatsky's Books.

"Where are you off to such in a hurry?"

"Doing some shopping for Sev. He couldn't make it himself; supervising a group of sixth years in detention. Walk with me." They carried on towards Bratherton's.

"How's Sev? How are you settling into married life? You two really did seem happy when we came over for Christmas day. Remus thinks he's a calming influence on you."

"God, is it that obvious? Severus is great by the way. Anyway, what about you? How's Lupin junior there." He asked, casting his to her slightly swollen belly.

"Okay once the sickness subsided but my ankles have started to swell, which I can tell is no fun."

Sirius contemplated and looked around cautiously.

"Can I tell you something but don't spread the word just yet."

"Of course." Tonks said, leaning in; a look of concern etched on her face.

"We're going trying for a baby." He was momentarily deafened as the metamorphagus squealed her delight at the news. She sudden became conscious of their surroundings and clamped her hand over mouth.

"Has Sev taken the potion yet?"

"Er...Sev's not going to be the one to carry it. I am."

"Oh, I just assumed…" She said, clearly embarrassed at making such a _faux pas._

"Don't worry Tonks, we're not stupid you know. We do know how everyone views the dynamics of our relationship. Severus didn't want to be the carrier and I have always loved kids. I doted on you and Harry when you were small." He remembered affectionately. "And in answer to your question, no I have taken it yet. In fact that's what I'm in town for. Sev needs some of the ingredients for it."

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice. When you do finally do it. Make it romantic or spontaneous. Remus and I planned junior here down to the minute. What, with taking basal temperatures and sex on demand. God it ended up being so damned clinical because of the difficulties we had conceiving. Having a baby should be a loving and joyous occasion; not planned and executed like a military campaign!" His cousin advised him.

They reached Sirius' destination and they bade each other goodbye with a friendly kiss and hug.

Sirius entered the apothecary shop and was greeted by the proprietor.

"How may I help you Professor Black."

Sirius was slightly taken back by this familiar greeting. Even now it took some getting used to. Three years ago he was public enemy number one and that ridiculous prison photo was posted in every public place to facilitate his recapture.

"I need some items for a potion. Some of them are quite unique. I have a list if you could take a look." He asked quickly recovering and handing over the Severus' list.

"Thank you sir." Arsenius Bratherton took the proffered list and examined the required ingredients. "Ah, these are for your husband." As he noted Severus' neat script.

"Yes."

"Well, unfortunately I don't hold one of these as regular stock and it will take me at least a week to obtain it but I can let you have the others."

"Which one will take a week?" He asked.

"That will be the _incubus breath_, sir. Quite a rare item, Professor Black."

"Okay, give me what you've got." He said dejectedly, knowing that it was now going to be at least _two_ weeks before they were going to try for the baby.

The apothecary wrapped and bagged the goods, Sirius paid from them and left.

As he began his walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron, a sign caught his eye.

Walden Shrivelfig's Apothecary shop.

'_Maybe they'll have incubus breath.' _He thought hopefully.

As he entered, he noted the establishment wasn't as clean and up market as the Bratherton place but what did it matter so long as they had the missing ingredient?

He was greeted by a small, thin man, whose face had a red pinched look to it. His eyes were rheumy and squinted in the light.

"How may Walden Shrivelfig assist you, sir?" He asked in a slimy voice.

"Er, I'm not sure. I'm looking for _incubus breath_. Do you have any?"

"Ah, sir is most unlucky. I sold my last bottle not half an hour ago."

_Yeah, of __course you did._

"Oh well, sorry to have troubled you." And with that, Sirius turned to go.

Not wanting to lose a valuable customer; the old man was not about to let a potential purchase walk out of the door.

"Wanting to make _Vir Conceptionius_ are you, sir?"

Sirius' head snapped around quickly, eyeing the old apothecary warily.

"And what if I am. You can't help me now can you, seeing as you have the only ingredient I require. So what is it to you?"

"I said I don't have any _incubus breath, _sir. I didn't say I didn't have any Vir Conceptionius, did I?"

"You sell the potion?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes sir. One of my best sellers it is sir, for ladies and gentlemen such as yourself sir."

Remembering what Severus had told him about brewing the complex potion.

"Do you brew it yourself?"

"No sir. My supplier is one of the finest potion masters in all of Britain, sir. I would tell you who it is, sir, as you are bound to be familiar with his name and all that but he values his privacy you see, sir."

"Really." Sirius said, trying desperately to hide is excitement. "Surely you can tell me or give me a hint. It will certainly affect whether or not I buy some or not."

"Well, let's just say that he's busy at _the _school at the minute teaching and his allegiances were questionable for a long time, everyone thinking he was in league with 'you-know-who'." It became clear that he was referring to Severus.

"How old is the potion? When was it brewed?" He asked one final clarifying point before making the decision.

"Why sir, Professor Sn…er I mean my supplier delivered it freshly brewed just before Christmas sir."

Gotcha!

"Very well. I shall take one bottle then Mr Shrivelfig."

"Sir will not regret it."

"I certain hope not."

He paid the exorbitant fee and left feeling elated at his success. As he walked back, he thought about how he would explain his reasoning behind buying the potion to Snape.

Severus would surely understand why he did it and as for the quality of the potion, Severus hadn't said anything about an expiry date. He had merely said he wanted him to have a freshly mixed batch.

Another thing he kept replaying in his mind was his cousin's advice on going about getting pregnant. He didn't want it to a clinical experience like Tonks had described. Like anyone in love, he imagined _the_ most perfect way of creating a new life was a thing of fantasies.

He was a natural romantic. He could take the potion covertly and seduce Severus into making love to him, creating their child in just such a way, just like any other married couple.

Yes, that's what would do.

With a plan in mind; he hurried back to Hogwarts, in an effort to execute it like a military campaign!

888888888888888

On arrival, he discovered that Severus was still in detention. This fitted in perfect with his plans.

Like he did on their wedding night, Sirius conjured a variety of rose petals in their bedroom. He spelled the scented candle to light and adjusted the lighting to give the room a romantic ambiance.

He read the potion's instructions sheet and found that it could be placed into any manner of normal drink to mask its taste. Like everything else, this fitted nicely with Sirius' plan. He could pour them both a drink of vintage Champagne and he could imbibe the _Conceptionius_ whilst they were together. The potion would take effect immediately. He could then get Severus to take him to bed and impregnate him with their baby.

Perfect.

The perfect plan.

The scene was set, all that was needed now was the daddy.

888888888888888

Severus was later than even he expected. He was suitably pissed at his detention group because they had stopped him from joining Sirius on their shopping trip and had caused them to argue. He couldn't help but take a little of that anger out on the little bastards!

He had made them scrub every single cauldron in that room with a muggle toothbrush until they shone.

That would teach them to mess up his plans. It wasn't like the old days when he had nothing better to do than be at the beck and call of Voldemort.

He had a life now!

When he entered the lounge area of their quarters, he immediately noticed two things.

One, Sirius was curiously absent.

And two, colourful rose petals were trailed from the sitting area, through the door that led to their bedroom.

He followed the trail onwards.

When he entered, he found Sirius on their bed, naked and holding up a raised flute of champagne in salute.

"What a nice surprise. What shall I say now? Hi honey, I'm home."

"How about 'get on your back Sirius and spread your legs for me?'"

"That works just as well Siri." Snape eagerly shrugged out of his teaching robes but in his haste got caught up and tripped over. Sirius quickly put down his champagne and rushed over to Severus to help him.

"Fuck in hell babe! Are you alright?" Black asked, helping his lover to his feet.

"The only thing hurt, is my pride darling. Do you know, only you turn me into this clumsy klutz." He laughed in good humour.

Snape walked over to the bedside table and picked up the glass of champagne intended for him and drained the contents. He coughed and sputtered slightly.

"God, Sirius, did you wash these glasses properly before you used them? This champagne tastes funny."

A horrid feeling crept over him.

Oh shit, please no.

He walked over to the dresser and noted that Severus' intended champagne glass was still very much full and that, he had in fact drunk his and with that, the _Vir Conceptionius!_

"Er Severus, now please don't shout but you have just drunk my champagne."

"It's okay babe, have mine then." He offered, picking his glass up and attempting to pass it to Sirius.

"Er, it's not quite that simple I'm afraid. Mine happened to have the _Vir Conceptionius _in it"

"That can't be Sirius. I haven't made it yet."

"I know, I bought some in town." He watched Severus' face changed bland affection to a look of sheer horror. He immediately began to explain the afternoon's events to rationalise his decision. "…But it's okay, everything will be fine. Just don't invoke the incantation and no harm done."

"But Sirius, you stupid prick. I don't happen to supply Shrivelfig with the potion. The only people I supply with the _Conceptioni_ are Bratherton, when he orders it and a private Healer in Hogsmeade."

"But..but."

"But what Sirius!"

"Old Shrivelfig said that you supplied it to him."

"Did he now? Did he actually say outright that Severus Snape supplies _Vir Conceptionius_ to him?"

"Yes…well no I suppose but he implied it. Hell he all but said you did."

"Tell me precisely what the old bastard said to you."

Sirius told him what the old apothecary had said to him, virtually word for word.

"Well, the slimy old git saw you coming didn't he? The oldest trick in the book, imply it heavily it but don't actually say it."

"I'm _really_ sorry babe. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think you quite understand the full consequences that this will have on our relationship do you?"

Sirius swallowed. Severus was angry, _really_ angry but that was no reason to issue threats. What was he going to do? Leave him?

"Look baby, I now that you're angry but there's no need to threaten me. I made a genuine mistake, now surely you can forgive me and we can get past this."

"You still don't understand do you?"

Sirius was rather perturbed by Snape's tone.

"You don't remember what I told you do you? Now listen in because I feel that you'll remember it this time."

Sirius was now starting to get angry now at being spoken to like a recalcitrant child.

"Yes Severus, I do get it. I fucked up royally and now you get to fuck me in the arse until _you_ decide that you've forgiven me for fucking up! Shit, milk the situation for all it's worth why don't you?" He shouted back at him.

"Listen up dickhead, I'll speak slowly so you understand what I'm saying.. I-didn't-make-this-potion." Snape said, enunciating every word. "Therefore, there is no incantation to invoke. I now have a uterus up my arse and if we have sex, I will become pregnant. End of story! Has it started to sink into that minute little brain of yours yet?" He said, insulting him.

"And as for fucking you up the arse. You better get used to it from now on _darling_ because if you want a sex life for the remainder of our married life, it's the only way you or I'll be getting any!" With that, he stormed out of their bedroom and settled down for a night on the settee, with the knowledge he could be there for the foreseeable future.


	21. In the dog house

**Disclaimer: ****See chapter 1**

**A/N: I know it has been ages since I updated this story but here's the next instalment. ****I was planning on giving some of the earlier chapters a revamp and adding a little more but I find myself strapped for time and inspiration at present. So, I am merely plodding on with the story as planned in the beginning and if and when my muse gets back from her holiday, I will adjust it forthwith.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: In the dog house**

It had been a week.

One week; seven days fourteen hours and fifty five minutes to be precise.

One week; seven days fourteen hours and fifty five minutes to be precise since Severus had spoken a single word to Sirius.

Phew! Slytherins _really_ knew how to bear a grudge.

What made things doubly worse-as well as the silent treatment, was the fact that Sev had continued to sleep on the sofa every night since.

Sirius knew that he'd messed up but in all honesty, it was an accident at the end of the day. It wasn't as if he'd planned it that way; a devious plot to trick Severus into becoming pregnant.

He had given up apologising to him and trying to get him to start speaking to him on the fourth day. Black knew that he would simply have to bide his time and wait for Snape to come around.

"Severus."

No response.

"Sev, I'm horny babe. Come to bed."

Still, no response.

"Please Sev, I'm lonely too. I can't take the silent treatment any longer. I'm sorry, for the millionth time, I'm sorry."

His husband put down his book; got up from off of the sofa and walked over into their bedroom for the first time in seven days, other than the times he'd entered to dress in the mornings.

Sirius followed and silently watched him strip off from the door. He got into bed and waited patiently for Sirius to join him, which he did so reservedly.

They kissed and Severus made love to him wordlessly. No loving sentiments or sex-talk passed his lips and afterwards, he merely rolled over and went to sleep.

The animagus stared at the ceiling for a long time afterwards; an errant tear streaked down the side of his face.

_At least he's not sleeping on the sofa anymore._ He rationalised.

8888888888888888

And so it carried on for the next month or so. Snape began to speak to his husband again and slowly but surely their relationship began to return to normal. It was only then, when Sirius felt that their argument was safely confined to the dark and distance recesses of the past, that he felt confident to raise the issue of their conceiving a child.

"Sev." He said, waiting for a sign that he had Snape's full attention. "I want you to brew the _Conceptionus._"

Severus looked up from his dinner; giving him one of his trademark glares.

"Don't you think you've done caused enough problems with his whole baby business?"

"Yes, I made a terrible mistake and for which I have apologised more times than I dare to count but despite this, the outcome remains unaltered." He declared sincerely.

"I really don't think it's a good idea anymore. This is a child we're talking about. If we have learnt anything from this incident; it's that you obviously lack the necessary maturity to parent a child." Sirius was shocked at his husband's venomous tone.

"You talk about maturity and yet here you are reminding me of the fact that I made a grave error in judgment. That's hardly a shining example of someone acting their age is it?" Black retorted. He struggled desperately to remain calm; losing his temper with Severus would only reinforce his argument. However, the potions master seemed to be losing the battle controlling his own anger.

"You're damned right I'm reminding you of it! The consequences of your actions have left me unable to have penetrative sex _ever_ again, lest I become pregnant and you already know my thoughts on that issue."

Sirius sighed resignedly.

"I love you Sev and I would still like us to have a baby and be a family in the fullest sense of the word. I can only do my best to assure that this experience has changed me. I've grown up my love; I just wish that you could get past your anger and prejudices and see that for yourself." Sirius rose from his seat with all the grace and dignity an aristocratic Black heir should display; wiped his mouth on the linen napkin and wordlessly made his exit.

888888888888888

The steaming hot water beat down over his naked body as he showered away the day's grime. He couldn't believe he and Sev had argued again.

Well, it was back to square one.

_Persona non__ grata_

As he contemplated their current situation, he felt two strong arms envelope his torso and the head of his husband rest upon his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry Siri. You are right and I was wrong."

"I-." Severus cut him off.

"No, let me finish babe." He said solemnly. "It doesn't make it alright but I accept it was an accident. I shouldn't have negated you. And you're right, you _have_ grown up."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"I've got a free period last thing tomorrow; how about we go to Bratherton's and pick up the required ingredients for the potion?"

Sirius turned in his lover's arms to face him.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious Sirius." Sev joked with his usual deadpan manner.

"Dick!" Black slapped Severus' shoulder playfully.

"No, this is a dick and a hard one at that." Snape ground his erection against his husband's muscled stomach.

Black brought his hand up to cup his cheek tenderly. "Make love to me Sev, right here. Show me how much you love me."

Severus turned Sirius around and gently pushed him towards the wall; Black bracing his upper body against the tiled surface. Snape dropped to his knees and began massaging the firm globes of his lover's arse.

"This arse is a fucking work of art." He muttered.

"Flatterer." Sirius laughed.

Severus parted the cheeks; his breath ghosted over the wrinkled flesh of his anus and he watched mesmerised as it contracted in reaction to the stimulation. His tongue darted out to test its texture.

Sirius keened in arousal, which prompted him onwards.

He wiggled the pointed tip over the entrance; loosen its constriction and lubricating it ready for his entry.

"Holy fuck! Do it Sev, do it now. I need you, hard and fast."

"Impatient mutt." He gave one last flick of his tongue and slapped a firm cheek as he rose.

"You asked for it." Severus firmly grasped his cock at the base and prodded tentatively against the puckered ring.

Sirius felt the muscle give way as the rock hard flesh of his lover's prick pierced him and he groaned in ecstasy. He never wanted to lose the thrill of having his love; his other self become one with him. Ever.

Severus thrust deep and hard and Sirius pushed back as they strived towards climax in the age old rhythm of coupling.

"Siri, fuck! You're so tight. I'm not going to last long babe. Come for me babe. Please, Merlin, come for me now!"

The impassioned plea of his husband sent Sirius hurtling over the precipice and his seed spurted against the pristine tiles; quickly washed away by the descending cascade of water.

Severus couldn't hold back any longer. The climactic contractions triggered his own orgasm and pumped deep into Sirius, flooding him with his own creamy emission.

As their mutual tremors gradually died away, Snape placed a loving kiss on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'd like to say _'I promise never to fuck up again'_ but I just know that is one promise that I will break." He said wryly.

Severus was silent for a moment as he thought a while.

"That doesn't matter. How about I promise always to forgive you when you _'fuck up'_ and then you won't break any promise?" He said, hugging Sirius close to him.

"You always were the better man of the two of us love."


End file.
